Potentielle
by Reimusha
Summary: Chaque génération voit naître une Tueuse. Une humaine chargée de combattre les Forces du Mal. Si elle meurt, elle est aussitôt remplacée par une autre fille possédant déjà en elle des capacités qui ne demandent qu'à être activées. La littérature prétend qu'il existe plusieurs dizaines de ces jeunes femmes sur Terre. Le Conseil des Observateurs les appelle les Potentielles.
1. Welcome to the Hotel California

**PROLOGUE : WELCOME TO THE HOTEL CALIFORNIA**

**Caritas. Un sanctuaire surprenant dans lequel les démons égarés viennent chercher un sens à leur vie dissolue. Le maître des lieux y décrypte les auras et renseigne sur l'avenir de chacun.**

* * *

><p>« Pablo ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cocktail ?!<p>

- Un Gin Fizz, patron… répondit l'employé, penaud.

- Ça, un Gin Fizz ? Relis tes cours, mon chou, parce que ce que j'ai entre les mains, crois-moi, c'est tout sauf un Gin Fizz ! »

Il lui tendit le verre.

« Recommence s'il-te-plaît et ne me fais pas regretter de t'avoir mis derrière le bar.

- Bien patron. »

L'Hôte soupira et se tourna vers le démon Slugh assis à côté de lui.

« Comme je regrette Ramon », marmonna-t-il, le regard vague.

Reportant son attention sur Pablo, il haussa la voix.

« Eeh ma cocotte, ne lésine pas sur le gin, veux-tu ! C'est moi qui paye les bouteilles, pas toi, alors donne-t'en à cœur joie. »

Il ne savait pas exactement depuis combien de temps la musique avait commencé lorsqu'il reconnut les mesures d'_Hotel California _– un choix plus que banal : la chanson ne revenait somme toute qu'une dizaine de fois par soir.

Il prit le verre que Pablo lui tendait et trempa ses lèvres dans le liquide transparent avant d'acquiescer, satisfait.

« Eh bien voilà, trésor, ce n'était pas si… »

Il s'interrompit brusquement. Des images envahissaient son esprit, ce qui était habituel lorsqu'un client prenait le micro pour chanter mais, cette fois, le phénomène était différent. Il était dans une chambre. Il sentait la peau douce d'une femme sous ses mains et éprouvait le contact délicieux de son corps ferme et menu. Ses doigts exploraient lascivement son dos nu et il s'entendit gémir sous le plaisir qu'il ressentait.

Il secoua la tête, désorienté et, à son grand soulagement, constata qu'il se trouvait toujours dans son bar.

_"…__And I was thinking to myself_

_This could be Heaven or this could be Hell."_

Cela pouvait autant être l'Enfer que le Paradis.

« Exactement ce que je me disais », murmura-t-il en découvrant la jeune femme sur la scène.

Pas de doute, c'était elle que, virtuellement, il venait de caresser avec passion. Dans l'intimité de sa propre chambre.

Il s'appuya contre le bar et l'observa, attentif aux variations de son aura. Il n'y avait aucune ambiguïté, il avait sa place dans l'avenir de cette femme. Il ferma les yeux et elle se blottit contre lui, tendre et offerte. Elle déboutonna sa chemise et découvrit le torse glabre pour laisser ses mains s'y perdre, le caressant et le torturant tout à la fois.

Aucune vision n'avait jamais été à ce point réaliste pour lui et, malgré le plaisir qu'il y prenait, il devait y mettre fin. Ça n'était pas normal.

A regret, il ouvrit les yeux en inspirant profondément au moment où la jeune femme posait ses lèvres sur son cou dénudé. Immédiatement, il la vit sur scène entonner les dernières mesures de la chanson des Eagles.

_"…__You can check out anytime you like_

_But you can never leave."_

Un hoquet nauséeux le secoua lorsqu'une dernière image lui vint à l'esprit, plus réaliste encore que les précédentes. Elle était poursuivie. Non, pourchassée. Une traque. Du sang. Beaucoup de sang. Partout. Chaud et odorant.

Souffrance, agonie.

Mort.

Une main sur la bouche pour réprimer la bile qui lui montait aux lèvres, il tenta de se remettre de la violence des visions qu'il venait de subir. Il avait encore un goût de fer sur la langue. Qui était cette femme ? Quel lien avait-elle avec lui ? Se forçant au calme, il la regarda descendre de scène et regagner sa table tranquillement. Elle n'eut pas un seul regard dans sa direction.

Rares étaient les personnes venant chanter au Caritas en ignorant le rôle de médium de son animateur. Pourtant, cette jeune femme ne semblait pas manifester la moindre intention d'apprendre quoi que ce soit sur son aura ou son – bref - avenir.

Il commanda deux boissons à Pablo et, tout en essayant de se redonner une contenance, se dirigea, les deux verres en main, auprès de la jeune femme. Sans s'annoncer, il s'assit à ses côtés et, lui faisant son plus beau sourire, poussa l'un des verres devant elle.

Elle s'apprêtait à protester mais il la devança et prit la parole.

« Je suis le propriétaire de ce bar, dit-il sans détour. Il faut que je vous parle. »

Elle le regarda avec curiosité et il s'étonna de son absence de surprise en découvrant son apparence démoniaque. Elle semblait simplement se demander si elle avait ou non affaire à un indésirable et dans quelle mesure elle pouvait se laisser importuner.

« Je vous écoute », dit-elle d'un ton abrupt qui dissimulait mal son embarras.

Le démon laissa échapper un faible sourire et inspira profondément, se demandant de quelle façon il allait lui dire qu'elle mourrait le surlendemain.

Et, plus accessoirement, si elle survivait, qu'ils allaient devenir amants.


	2. Anna

**CHAPITRE 1 : ANNA**

**« L'avenir ne se devine pas. Il se décode par l'étude minutieuse de l'aura et la connaissance précise des aspirations du client. L'exactitude des prédictions peut dépendre de facteurs aussi divers que l'empathie du chanteur ou la qualité du Sea Breeze que vous avez à la main. (rires) »**

**Extrait d'une interview de l'Animateur du bar-karaoké Caritas, L.A.**

* * *

><p>Le cœur battant, elle retourna s'asseoir sous de timides applaudissements.<p>

Elle parcourut l'assemblée du regard, consciente de ne pas être à sa place dans cet étrange endroit. Elle ne voyait pas un seul client humain ce soir dans ce bar-karaoké pour démons.

Elle haussa les épaules et sirota une gorgée de son Sea Breeze. Elle n'était nulle part à sa place. Etre observée comme une marchandise ou un casse-croûte ne la dérangeait plus autant qu'avant. Les choses cependant semblaient un peu différentes ici. Les démons qui l'entouraient ne manifestaient aucune intention belliqueuse, que ça soit envers elle ou entre eux. Les races se mélangeaient dans une ambiance relâchée et bon enfant, lui donnant l'impression d'être au beau milieu d'une inexplicable trêve infernale.

Elle comprenait fort bien que même les démons aient besoin d'un refuge paisible qui leur permette d'échapper à leur nature maléfique le temps d'une soirée.

Elle-même aurait été ravie de pouvoir oublier ses propres crimes ne serait-ce que quelques heures. Mais on ne lui en laissait pas le loisir. Jamais.

Elle releva la tête en sentant bouger sa table. Un démon venait de tirer l'une des chaises qui jouxtaient la sienne et s'installait tranquillement à ses côtés. Il la regarda sans hostilité et poussa un verre devant elle en lui adressant un sourire charmeur.

Il se dégageait de lui une telle impression de paix que la jeune femme songea immédiatement à une bouée à laquelle se raccrocher au cœur de la tempête. Elle sut instinctivement qu'elle était en présence de la personne responsable du calme qui régnait ici.

La bête grondante qui se tapissait au fond d'elle se recroquevilla et s'assoupit légèrement. Elle sentit ses muscles se détendre et ses traits perdre leur rigidité austère.

Dans moins d'une minute, ses défenses seraient au plus bas et elle serait à la merci de ses souvenirs.

Elle ne pouvait pas le permettre.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander de partir mais il fut plus rapide.

« Je suis le propriétaire de ce bar, dit-il d'une voix douce et chantante. Il faut que je vous parle. »

Prise de court, elle le regarda attentivement. Il irradiait de sérénité et de confiance et elle constata avec autant de surprise que d'agacement qu'il éveillait chez elle un curieux sentiment d'espoir.

Luttant contre la quiétude débilitante qui s'infiltrait en elle et menaçait les protections qu'elle avait péniblement mises en place, elle recula légèrement et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Je vous écoute », s'entendit-elle dire avec une pointe de consternation.

**xXx**

Elle n'avait pas été facile à convaincre.

Il ne pouvait l'en blâmer.

Le démon lui jeta un regard discret tandis qu'elle les conduisait en silence à l'hôtel Hyperion, le siège d'Angel Investigation.

Il se demanda une nouvelle fois ce qu'elle était venue faire au Caritas. Cette jeune femme, plus frêle et fragile qu'une porcelaine, était loin d'avoir le profil de sa clientèle habituelle. Son visage très pâle était moucheté de dizaines de petites taches de rousseur. Ses cheveux, fins et ternes, étaient relevés en un chignon lâche dont quelques mèches cuivrées s'échappaient en s'entortillant le long de sa nuque blanche. Elle ne paraissait pas avoir plus de 20 ou 25 ans mais semblait porter sur elle l'accablement de dix années supplémentaires tant elle était maigre et repliée sur elle-même. Son maquillage, trop lourd et sophistiqué, ne lui correspondait pas et il devina qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de cette ostentation derrière laquelle elle cherchait à se cacher. Pourtant, malgré cet artifice surfait et la petite moue de contrariété qui lui pinçait la bouche, elle dégageait une candeur touchante et un charme qui troublait le démon séculaire. Il se sentait toujours sous l'influence de sa vision et ne parvenait pas à la chasser de son esprit. En se concentrant, il ressentait encore la douceur de sa peau nue sous ses doigts et un long frisson courut le long de son dos lorsqu'il se rappela la sensation pourtant fictive de ses lèvres sur sa gorge. Il reprit difficilement ses esprits en l'entendant lui parler.

« Où allons-nous exactement ? demanda froidement la jeune femme sans quitter la route des yeux.

- Je vous emmène chez des amis. Ils sont spécialisés dans ce genre de… problèmes.

- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je vous fais confiance…, murmura-t-elle d'une voix très basse. Cette histoire a l'air tellement…

- Absurde ?

- Oui. Et étrange. Vous prétendez avoir vu mon avenir pendant que je chantais. C'est… bizarre.

- Ma princesse, vous venez chanter dans un bar de démons et tout ce qui vous choque, c'est que je puisse lire l'avenir des gens ? s'étonna-t-il avec un sourire.

- J'ai l'habitude des démons, répondit-elle avec aplomb. Beaucoup de mes collègues en sont. Mais lire l'avenir, c'est vraiment… »

L'Hôte laissa échapper un petit rire, s'amusant de son ingénuité. Elle tourna vers lui des yeux clairs sous lesquels s'épanouissaient de lourdes cernes que son maquillage ne parvenait pas à dissimuler. Des yeux las et brisés, remarqua-t-il, marqués par la fatigue et le chagrin.

« Vous n'êtes pas une sorte de démon pervers qui prétends que je suis en danger pour mieux m'isoler et me manger, me violer ou tout autre machin merdique de ce genre ? demanda-t-elle avec gravité.

- Non, trésor, rien de merdique », la rassura-t-il en riant.

Elle sourit enfin et sembla se détendre un peu, relâchant la tension que trahissaient ses épaules haussées. Lorne fut surpris de remarquer les petites ridules d'expression qui s'animèrent aux coins de ses yeux, la faisant paraître à la fois plus âgée et plus naturelle. La carapace grossière sous laquelle elle s'était réfugiée commençait à se fendiller. Elle gigota sur son siège, et se coula doucement dans une attitude moins raide et moins hautaine.

- Mes collègues sont moins gentils que vous, reconnut-elle avec une sincérité aussi naïve que spontanée. Et moins mignons. »

Le démon sentit une brusque chaleur envahir ses joues. Il espéra que, dans l'obscurité, elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'il rougissait. Il toussota, plus embarrassé qu'un adolescent à son premier rendez-vous.

« Pourquoi Caritas ? », demanda-t-il en essayant de dissimuler son trouble.

Elle le regarda sans comprendre.

« Vous n'êtes pas passée inaperçue au milieu de mes habitués, trésor… Mon bar n'est pas l'endroit le plus branché de la ville et peu d'humains connaissent son existence. Donc je répète : pourquoi Caritas ? »

Elle inspira profondément et cilla plusieurs fois avant de répondre. Lorne la vit reprendre le masque austère et inexpressif qu'elle arborait depuis leur rencontre.

« On me l'a conseillé. Il paraît que j'ai besoin de sortir, de voir du monde et de m'amuser, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix acide.

Colère et angoisse. Un cocktail à l'arrière-goût amer qui reflua comme une vague dans l'habitacle étroit du petit véhicule.

« On vous a guidé vers mon bar sans vous préciser sa particularité ? »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Peut-être qu'elle ne me pensait pas capable de chanter en public…, murmura-t-elle sur un ton qui laissait croire qu'elle avait remporté un défi important. Ou alors elle n'a aucune idée de votre don…

- Elle ?

- Ma patronne. C'est elle qui m'a incitée à venir au Caritas. Ses mots exacts étaient : « allez-y, ça vous décoincera ». Comme si une seule soirée pouvait y suffire ! », railla-t-elle, sarcastique.

Ses traits se firent brusquement moins durs et son sourire revint, léger et distrait. Le poids qui oppressait la poitrine du démon s'allégea et il se rendit compte que ses défenses mentales étaient au plus bas, le laissant sans aucun filtre face au maelström émotionnel auquel était confrontée la jeune femme. Il recula légèrement et s'appliqua à colmater les brèches de son esprit, se protégeant de la trop grande empathie qu'il partageait malgré lui avec elle.

« Vos collègues sont des démons et votre supérieure connaît Caritas. Puis-je vous demander où vous travaillez ? demanda-t-il d'une voix basse qui trahissait son effort psychique.

- Je suis assistante de direction… »

Elle roula les yeux, semblant s'amuser elle-même du titre ronflant.

« Assistance de direction, donc, reprit-elle, dans un cabinet d'avocats depuis deux mois. Je travaille pour l'une des associées. C'est mal payé, mais c'est mieux que rien. J'imagine… »

Sa voix avait faibli sur le dernier mot, comme s'il n'aurait pas dû faire partie de la conversation. Elle soupira et reprit d'un ton plus fort.

« C'est un grand cabinet. Peut-être le plus connu de la ville.

- Wolfram & Hart ? proposa Lorne, soudain saisi d'un pressentiment.

- Oui. »

Elle plissa les yeux et lui jeta un regard en biais.

« Vous connaissez ?

- Un peu », mentit le démon.

Il s'enfonça dans son siège et tourna la tête vers sa fenêtre. La pluie ruisselait sur la vitre, zébrant le paysage urbain et monotone qui défilait devant lui. Il se mordit légèrement la lèvre. Wolfram & Hart. Ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence.

« Je m'appelle Anna, dit-elle soudain. Anna Blake. »

Il secoua la tête. L'entêtement de ces humains à divulguer leur nom à la ronde comme si cela n'avait pas d'importance… Toutes les créatures maléfiques savaient que connaître le nom d'un tiers était le meilleur moyen d'avoir du pouvoir sur lui. Ainsi, peu de gens connaissaient sa véritable identité. Personne, en fait. Jamais il ne s'était présenté à qui que ce soit dans cette dimension. Son entourage le désignait par le terme d'Hôte et cela lui convenait parfaitement. Pourtant, face à Anna, il n'hésita pas une seconde.

« Krevlornswath. Du clan des Deathwok. »

Il la vit hausser les sourcils et tenter d'assimiler le flot de consonnes qu'elle venait d'entendre.

« Lorne fera l'affaire.

- Lorne », répéta-t-elle lentement.

L'entendre prononcer son nom était délicieux. Elle avait une voix grave et chaleureuse qui contrastait son apparence délicate. Leur discussion était une véritable montagne russe. La jeune femme semblait en pleine tourmente affective et oscillait constamment entre colère et défiance, l'obligeant à être en permanence sur ses gardes. Il sentait qu'il paierait cher le moindre faux pas.

« Quel genre de démon êtes-vous ? Je veux dire… je n'en ai pas croisé beaucoup qui gèrent un karaoké, m'appellent « trésor » et s'habillent comme pour une gay pride… »

Lorne fit la moue et jeta un œil au costume qu'il portait sous son pardessus. D'accord, il était rouge, pailleté et impeccablement coupé. Il avait également souligné ses yeux d'un léger trait d'eye liner. Ça ne faisait pas de lui un…

Il laissa sa pensée en suspens. La franchise acérée de la jeune femme était aussi rafraichissante que désarmante.

« Je viens de Pylea, avoua-t-il. Une dimension infernale. Mon peuple est anagogique.

- Ana… quoi ?

- …Gogique. Je décrypte le sens caché des auras. Mes compatriotes, des brutes aussi subtiles qu'une masse à pointes, utilisent ce don pour chasser. Moi, j'ai choisi d'aider les gens.

- En les faisant chanter ?

- Lorsque tu chantes, toutes les barrières tombent, trésor. Tu ouvres ton cœur et ton âme. Tu es un livre ouvert.

- Et vous… Tu… ?

- Tu, ce sera bien, l'encouragea Lorne.

- Tu lis notre avenir de cette façon ?

- L'aura d'une personne est comme une photo de sa vie à un instant T. Correctement interprétée, elle me dessine son avenir le plus probable. Vois-tu, le destin n'est pas écrit. »

Il marqua une petite pause et sembla réfléchir une seconde.

« Enfin, si, reprit-il. Mais en plusieurs versions. Imagine-toi au départ d'un million de fils parallèles, tous se dirigeant vers le futur. En théorie, chaque fil représente un avenir potentiel unique. Dans la réalité, ce que tu es à un moment bien précis de ta vie rend certains futurs plus probables que d'autres. Parmi le million de possibilités théoriques, certaines convergent vers un avenir commun. Il peut subir d'infimes variations en fonction des choix que tu auras fait, mais la réalité générale est invariablement la même. Ce futur-là est si évident qu'il éclipse tous les autres au sein de ton aura. Mais rien n'est jamais sûr. Il suffit parfois d'un grain de sable pour changer tout un destin. Le futur que j'ai perçu chez toi est celui qui était, sur le moment, le plus susceptible de se produire. Mais le fait de t'avoir mise en garde et de t'emmener dans un endroit où tu seras protégée le rend mois tangible et, progressivement, il sera remplacé par un autre, moins flagrant, qui n'avait pas sa place dans ta vie il y a moins d'une heure.

- C'est compliqué, bougonna-t-elle, perdue.

- Pas plus que « l'Effet Papillon », mon petit chat.

- Et ton avenir à toi ? Tu peux le voir ?

- En théorie, oui. Mais je ne le fais jamais.

- Tu as peur ?

- Non. Je crois seulement en mon libre arbitre. Et je chante si bien que je préfère m'écouter plutôt que d'analyser mon aura ! », esquiva-t-il en riant.

Elle allait répliquer lorsqu'il la coupa d'un geste.

« Tourne à droite, lapin. Nous y sommes, c'est le grand hôtel au coin de la rue. »

Anna gara sa voiture le long du trottoir et coupa le moteur, jetant un regard inquiet vers l'immense bâtiment plongé dans l'ombre.

« C'est ici ?

- Affirmatif.

- C'est glauque.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, trésor. Ils ont tué le démon Thesulac qui y vivait il y a plusieurs semaines déjà. L'endroit est tout ce qu'il y a de plus sûr. »

La jeune femme fit une grimace à mi-chemin entre la détresse et la résignation. Lorne ouvrit la portière et sortit sous la pluie battante. Il ouvrit son parapluie et courut vers le côté conducteur. Anna sortit à son tour et il lui entoura les épaules de son bras libre pour l'abriter du déluge. Elle se laissa faire mais se crispa légèrement à son contact. Elle se balançait étrangement sur ses jambes et il sembla à Lorne que sa proximité ne l'aidait pas à trouver son équilibre, aussi décida-t-il de lui laisser un peu plus de liberté. Le sommet de son crâne lui arrivait à peine au niveau du menton et il remarqua à quel point elle était petite et menue. Sans l'avoir prémédité, il respira le parfum de ses cheveux. Au-delà de l'odeur douceâtre de son propre bar, de la puanteur âcre de la cigarette et du musc de l'angoisse, il sentit une fragrance plus boisée, presque fleurie, qui ne devait rien à un shampoing. Les sens en éveil et saturés par la présence d'Anna, il se fit violence pour ne pas la serrer plus fort et la dirigea avec douceur vers l'entrée de l'Hyperion.

**xXx**

Lorne referma le parapluie et poussa la lourde porte qui fermait l'accès au bâtiment. Anna le laissa s'éloigner et le suivit sans un mot tandis qu'il descendait les escaliers recouverts de feutre rouge. L'incongruité de sa présence ici, au milieu de la nuit, en compagnie d'un crooner chthonien, la frappa tandis que l'immense hall d'un vieil hôtel des années 50 se dévoilait devant elle. Baignant dans l'ombre, des arcades en marbre encerclaient la réception, faiblement éclairées par des luminaires d'un autre âge. Un canapé circulaire en velours gris trônait au centre de la pièce et Anna songea que, tout comme le reste de l'hôtel, il avait connu des jours meilleurs.

Que faisait-elle ici, dans ce palace suranné, à la recherche de soi-disant spécialistes en surnaturel ? Pourquoi avait-elle accepté de suivre sans hésitation ce démon qui, tout bien intentionné qu'il semblait être, restait un démon ?

Il l'avait abordée si abruptement dans ce bar surréaliste, au moment où une informité rosâtre s'était mise à glouglouter du Céline Dion sur scène, pour l'informer sans guère de cérémonie qu'elle allait mourir dans deux jours. Malgré ses protestations _a priori_ légitimes et son interprétation sans défaut, longtemps répétée, de la parfaite rombière revêche et méprisante, il lui avait assuré qu'il voulait la protéger et elle s'était finalement laissé convaincre. Comme toujours. Elle cédait à tout et à tout le monde avec une facilité humiliante qui n'arrangeait pas l'opinion qu'elle avait d'elle-même et de son caractère velléitaire.

Une fois son accord donné avec plus ou moins de spontanéité, il avait engagé vis-à-vis d'elle une attitude exagérément bienveillante et protectrice, qu'elle jugeait un peu déplacée en regard de la fraîcheur de leur rencontre.

Ne pouvait-on la laisser tranquille ? Elle ne demandait rien d'autre que le respect de son espace vital et de sa solitude. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on lui parle. Qu'on l'aide. Ne pas connaître les gens était encore le meilleur moyen de ne pas les décevoir, les blesser. Ou les tuer.

Alors pourquoi avait-elle laissé ce dandy satanique percer aussi aisément son intimité ?

Elle connaissait la réponse. Malgré la façon cavalière dont il s'était immiscé dans sa soirée, elle ne pouvait nier ressentir un profond apaisement en sa présence. Et de la confiance. Il dégageait une assurance qui la faisait se sentir étrangement en sécurité auprès de lui. Elle avait depuis longtemps oublié ce sentiment délicieux et rare de foi et d'abandon que l'on pouvait parfois éprouver auprès de certaines personnes.

Ressentir ça à nouveau, c'était… inespéré. Vain et périlleux, certes, mais inespéré.

Elle regarda Lorne s'avancer lentement vers le sofa, de sa démarche souple et chaloupée de chanteur de charme. La lueur terne et fatiguée des vieux lustres faisait danser des ombres sur son visage et elle s'étonna de s'attarder des détails aussi futiles que la pigmentation plus foncée de sa peau vers les oreilles ou la façon dont ses petites cornes écarlates se frayaient un passage à travers la peau de son front, donnant l'illusion de la déchirer.

Elle devait faire taire cette sensation guillerette aussi ridicule qu'inappropriée.

Elle ne pouvait plus se permettre d'instaurer un climat de confiance avec quiconque.

« Angel ? appela Lorne en haussant la voix. Cordélia ? Quelqu'un… ? »

Il se tourna vers Anna et fixa sur elle les deux braises rougeoyantes qu'étaient ses yeux. Il haussa les épaules et leva les mains en signe d'impuissance.

« Personne, crut-il bon de préciser.

- Que fait-on ? », demanda la jeune femme en serrant étroitement ses bras autour d'elle.

Le démon secoua la tête.

« Inutile de rester ici. Connaissant les évènements actuels, je ne serais pas étonné qu'ils soient absents pour la nuit. »

Il se tourna vers le comptoir.

« Je vais leur laisser un message en leur demandant de me rappeler le plus tôt possible. En attendant, je te ramène chez toi.

- Je peux rentrer seule », trancha-t-elle d'un ton sec.

Lorne s'avança de quelques pas, les mains tendues vers l'avant en un geste apaisant.

« Ce que j'ai vu ne se produira que dans deux jours, trésor, répondit-il, surpris par sa brusque bouffée d'angoisse. Cela dit, je ne suis pas assez inconscient pour te laisser rentrer seule chez toi maintenant que je connais ton avenir. Tu prendras quelques affaires puis je t'emmènerai dans un endroit sûr. Demain, Angel sera de retour et il te protégera.

- Et toi ?

- Moi ?

- Tu ne peux pas me protéger ? demanda-t-elle avec circonspection.

- Je… »

Lorne hésita.

« Je ne suis pas un combattant, lapin. Bien sûr, je suis un démon, bla bla bla, j'ai une force qui dépasse celle de bien des humains et d'étonnants pouvoirs de médium, sans compter un teint sublime que le monde m'envie, mais je ne me bats pas. Je serais bien incapable de te défendre. »

Il soupira et arbora un sourire triste et résigné.

« Et j'en suis désolé…, poursuivit-il d'un ton las. J'adorerais être ton preux chevalier en armure étincelante.

- Je trouve que pour ce qui est d'étinceler, tu t'en sors plutôt pas mal… », murmura-t-elle en le désignant.

Lorne baissa les yeux sur sa veste scintillante et s'autorisa un rire discret.

« Déjà deux plaisanteries acides sur mon plus beau costume de scène, dit-il en retrouvant sa légèreté coutumière. Je vais finir par croire que tu cherches un un prétexte pour me l'enlever, trésor… »

Elle rougit violemment. Lorne se fit violence pour ne pas rire de sa gêne et s'efforça de faire taire cet insupportable discernement qui mettait tous ses voyants au rouge. Névrosée, psychotique ou simplement larguée, cette fille était une véritable bombe à retardement.

Sachant cela, pourquoi tenait-il donc tant à l'aider, elle qui, de toute évidence, aurait préféré qu'il la laisse en paix ?

La sagesse et la raison semblaient avoir pris des vacances ce soir.

Il s'approcha davantage.

« Viens, mon cœur », murmura-t-il en lui tendant la main.

Ses yeux rouges, fixés sur elle, la transperçaient avec une intensité oppressante. Elle avait la désagréable impression qu'il voyait bien au-delà de son enveloppe physique. Elle baissa les yeux, mal à l'aise. La dernière fois qu'elle s'était sentie sondée de cette façon, c'était par le médium de Wolfram & Hart lors de son entretien d'embauche et elle se souvenait encore parfaitement de sa sensation de complète impuissance face à cette odieuse intrusion dans les tréfonds de son âme. Il avait tout fouillé comme un gosse mal élevé et avait laissé son esprit en ruines, l'abandonnant avec le sentiment dégradant d'avoir été salie. Violée. Et percée à jour.

S'il regardait trop loin, Lorne aussi verrait ce qu'elle était.

« Ne fais pas ça. S'il-te-plaît… »

Le démon inspira profondément et cilla. Son regard sembla perdre en luminosité. Il pencha la tête sur le côté d'un air contrit.

« Désolé… murmura-t-il, embarrassé. Déformation professionnelle. »

Anna hocha la tête sans relever les yeux et s'insulta copieusement. Toute cette peur et cette angoisse mal dissimulées sous une cuirasse approximative faite d'un mauvais mélange de condescendance et de sarcasmes… comme il était facile de la faire voler en éclats et d'exposer l'extrême fragilité de sa condition.

Les démons. Les vampires. Le Mal. Ce qui restait de son monde craquelant avait explosé à son entrée chez Wolfram & Hart et, bien qu'elle ait parfaitement pris la mesure du danger des créatures qu'elle côtoyait depuis deux mois elle feignait, encore aujourd'hui, de ne pas voir les horreurs qui se succédaient sur les P.V. des audiences que menait sa patronne pour défendre ses clients surnaturels.

Mais elle n'abusait qu'elle. Elle avait vu le Mal à l'œuvre au sein des bureaux du cabinet et savait qu'elle y participait. Quel autre lieu plus adapté que cet antichambre de l'Enfer pour elle, monstre parmi monstres, créature grotesque et inutile, d'ores et déjà vouée aux gémonies ?

Peut-être payait-elle ce soir le prix de son inconséquence. Vendre son âme au Diable supposait que, tôt ou tard, il vienne prélever son dû.

Elle regarda Lorne. Il n'avait pas bougé et attendait, la main tendue dans sa direction. Son apparence inhumaine était saugrenue dans ce costume coloré et chatoyant de music-hall. Il se tenait très droit, la tête légèrement inclinée sur le côté et elle s'étonna une nouvelle fois de se sentir en confiance à ses côtés.

Pouvait-on espérer une deuxième chance malgré ses crimes ?

Elle s'avança et posa ses doigts dans la large paume du démon. Il acquiesça avec un sourire et referma la main sur celle d'Anna avant de la mener au-dehors.

**xXx**

La clé tournait difficilement dans la serrure grippée. Tandis qu'Anna s'échinait sur la porte d'entrée de son appartement, Lorne regardait autour de lui en grimaçant, prenant conscience de l'insalubrité des lieux. Le couloir de l'étage était crasseux et délabré et de nombreux débris pas très clairs jonchaient le tapis usé. De violents éclats de voix retentissaient à travers les portes souillées qui ponctuaient le corridor, laissant imaginer des transactions douteuses liées à la drogue, à la prostitution et aux cartes de Mickey Mantle.

Il releva le col de son pardessus et enfonça davantage son chapeau sur sa tête, ne tenant pas à se faire repérer par les autochtones. Les bords étroits du chapeau lui blessaient les cornes et il claqua la langue, agacé.

Vivait-elle réellement ici ? Il comprit trop tard son malaise lorsqu'il avait proposé de passer à son domicile et se gifla mentalement d'avoir insisté pour monter avec elle. Il devait être douloureux d'exhiber de telles faiblesses à de parfaits inconnus.

« C'est temporaire, expliqua-t-elle à voix basse, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées. Wolfram & Hart devait me trouver un autre appartement mais ça a pris du retard… »

Lorne hocha la tête sans répondre. Il était hors de question qu'il laisse Anna dans cet endroit sordide. Une fois cette histoire terminée, il s'arrangerait pour qu'elle soit logée ailleurs.

La serrure céda enfin dans un craquement sinistre qui annonçait sans doute sa fin prochaine et la jeune femme poussa la porte d'un coup d'épaule. Elle s'ouvrit en grinçant tandis qu'Anna se massait le bras en soupirant.

« Je devrais mettre un peu d'huile s'excusa-t-elle. Ne regarde pas de trop près, c'est un peu en désordre.

- Je ne suis pas là pour faire une inspection d'hygiène, mon cœur. Si c'était le cas, je ferais immédiatement fermer cet… », répondit Lorne en entrant à sa suite.

Il se tut brusquement et s'arrêta sur le palier, épouvanté.

L'appartement était dans un état de vétusté à faire peur. Le papier moisi se décollait des murs, laissant apparaître des plaques de plâtre qui se décomposaient sous l'effet de l'humidité. La plancher pourri gondolait et avait même craqué par endroit, révélant des fils d'amiante qui pointaient sous les lames de bois brisé. Son ouïe développée l'informa qu'Anna avait de nombreux colocataires dont elle préférerait sans doute ignorer l'existence. Il entendait le grattement des pattes des cafards sur le plancher et le léger couinement des rongeurs qui se cachaient dans les anfractuosités des murs cassés. Il crut même reconnaitre l'odeur aigre-douce caractéristique d'un parasite Puh dissimulé dans le rembourrage du canapé.

L'ampoule nue pendue au plafond grésilla lorsqu'Anna l'alluma et Lorne la regarda avec méfiance, s'attendant à la voir exploser d'un moment à l'autre.

« Je sais, c'est… », commença la jeune femme.

Il la coupa d'un geste. Il ôta son chapeau et pivota lentement sur lui-même, découvrant avec horreur le reste de son habitation dévastée.

« Cara mia, il faut virer ton décorateur, chuchota-t-il avec effarement.

- Je voulais un style « Berlin après les bombardements », rit-elle faiblement.

- C'est plutôt la Famille Addams, trésor…

- Je… je ne suis pas très riche…, dit-elle, sur la défensive. C'est tout ce que j'ai pu m'offrir ici à L.A.. Je pensais que ce ne serait que provisoire mais…

- Mais parfois, le provisoire dure plus longtemps que prévu, termina calmement Lorne.

- Oui… »

Il se tourna vers elle, la mine fermée et elle recula instinctivement en se recroquevillant sur elle-même, le submergeant d'une indescriptible vague de détresse. Honte et culpabilité. Déstabilisé par son angoisse, il détourna la tête et ferma les yeux pour calmer le désarroi qu'elle provoquait en lui. Il était bien trop vulnérable à ses émotions.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? proposa-t-elle d'une voix rauque, consciente du malaise qui s'installait entre eux.

- Pourquoi pas », dit-il en feignant d'examiner plus attentivement la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

Il la vit se diriger de sa démarche imperceptiblement claudiquante vers un renfoncement d'où s'échappait le bourdonnement régulier d'un appareil ménager. Sans doute un réfrigérateur. Il devait reconnaître que, malgré l'état abominable de l'appartement, il était rangé et aussi propre que pouvait l'être un lieu à ce point décrépi.

« Root Beer light, proposa Anna en élevant la voix.

- Plutôt mourir, trésor », répondit Lorne d'un ton guindé.

Il se dirigea vers une des fenêtres opaques de crasse. Un hélicoptère survolait la ville au-dehors. Il l'entendait tourner en rond au-dessus des immeubles.

« Il me reste du gin…

- Va pour du gin. »

Il revint vers le centre du salon et Anna réapparut à ses côtés quelques instants plus tard, deux verres à la main. Elle en tendit un au démon qui regardait une photo posée sur le manteau noir de suie de la cheminée.

« Mes parents, dit-elle d'une voix curieusement plate. Ils sont morts l'an dernier. »

Lorne tourna vers elle son regard incandescent.

« Je suis désolé, Anna…

- Oui. Comme tout le monde », rétorqua-t-elle sèchement en se détournant.

Il tiqua. Ce ton acerbe ne lui convenait décidément pas.

« Excuse-moi, soupira-t-elle. C'est juste que…

- … Que tu en as assez d'entendre les gens te répéter qu'ils sont désolés. Je comprends, ma douce. »

Il vida son verre d'un trait avant de le reposer à côté du portrait de ses parents.

Elle lui tournait le dos, abîmée dans la contemplation de l'âtre condamné. Elle le sentit s'approcher et poser avec douceur sa large main sur son épaule nue. Ce simple contact fit naître une onde de chaleur apaisante qui se répandit comme un baume dans tout son être, paralysant sa conscience. Elle suffoqua quelques secondes avant de reprendre une brusque inspiration. Ce fut comme une bouffée d'oxygène après une trop longue apnée. Subitement, elle revint à la vie : ses oreilles se débouchèrent et ce qu'elle voyait lui sembla plus lumineux et plus coloré. Le poids qui oppressait sa poitrine se libéra et ses perceptions décuplées dépassèrent les limites de son corps, se déployant autour d'elle comme une étoffe de soie s'ouvrant à l'infini.

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible et chancelante.

- Le don d'ataraxie, murmura-t-il à son oreille. La paix de l'âme clés en main. »

Elle inspira profondément. Elle n'était plus à l'étroit dans sa tête et sa conscience semblait occuper toute la pièce, comme une brume paresseuse.

Une unique larme de soulagement roula le long de sa joue.

Elle se laissa aller en arrière et s'appuya légèrement contre lui, laissant son dos épouser son corps massif. Sans un mot, il l'enferma dans ses bras et la serra étroitement, lui arrachant un petit couinement qui le fit sourire. Leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent avec naturel et il l'entendit soupirer.

« Merci », murmura-t-elle d'un ton serein.

Il la fit pivoter et l'attira contre lui.

Temporairement débarrassée du chagrin et de la culpabilité, son aura brillait, flamboyante, irradiant une vive couleur violet. La teinte du changement.

Elle posa sa tête sur son torse et il sentit sa poitrine se soulever lentement contre lui alors qu'elle prenait une longue inspiration. Son souffle chaud lui caressa le cou, horripilant sa peau de délicieux frissons. L'esprit embrouillé, Lorne resserra ses bras autour d'elle et baissa le visage pour la regarder. Il hésitait, incertain de la suite qu'il voulait donner aux évènements. Il craignait d'avoir perturbé son jugement en calmant sa souffrance. Il ne voulait pas abuser de la situation et risquer de la perdre. Pas maintenant qu'il venait à peine de la trouver.

« Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça ? murmura-t-elle.

- Ça quoi ? demanda-t-il, perplexe.

- M'aider. Etre gentil. Je ne t'ai rien demandé. »

Il n'y avait aucun reproche dans sa voix. Elle ne faisait que statuer un fait.

Il garda le silence quelques secondes avant de répondre.

« C'est toi qui est venue dans mon bar, chuchota-t-il. Toi qui es venue me chercher.

- C'était du pur hasard, répondit-elle en se pelotonnant davantage contre lui. Ça ne compte pas. »

Avec douceur, il lui saisit le menton entre le pouce et l'index, l'obligeant à relever la tête.

« Trésor, je suis bien placé pour savoir qu'il n'y a pas de hasard », souffla-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Conscient qu'il abandonnait tout bon sens, il se pencha vers elle.

Anna sentit un violent frisson courir le long de son dos lorsque les lèvres du démon se posèrent doucement, légères et timides, sur les siennes.

Une lumière éblouissante illumina l'appartement et ils se séparèrent brusquement, comme deux enfants pris en faute. Lorne se redressa, protégeant d'un bras ses yeux aveuglés. De l'autre côté de la fenêtre, l'hélicoptère bourdonnait bruyamment, braquant sur eux l'éclatante luminosité d'un imposant projecteur embarqué. Plissant les yeux, Lorne aperçut le pilote qui maintenait avec aisance l'appareil à leur hauteur et, à ses côtés, un homme en tenue de commando. Perché sur le train d'atterrissage, en dehors de l'habitacle, il les mettait en joue avec un long fusil à lunettes.


	3. De verre et d'os

**CHAPITRE 2 : DE VERRE ET D'OS**

**« L'animateur du Caritas ? Chic type, pour un démon. Il possède une garde-robe démentielle, dans le genre vedette de cabaret. Par contre, il se vante toujours d'être anagogique. Si j'étais lui, je m'empresserais de passer au numérique, c'est plus fiable pour un karaoké. »**

**Cordélia Chase, membre du groupe d'investigation ****_Angel_****.**

* * *

><p>Pétrifié, Lorne eut du mal à réaliser immédiatement le danger qu'ils couraient tous deux. Le souffle d'une incantation mineure lui hérissa les cheveux à la naissance de la nuque et le fit brusquement revenir à lui. Il pivota dos à la fenêtre en serrant fermement Anna dans ses bras, juste au moment où la vitre volait en éclat sous le maléfice. Des dizaines de piques brûlantes mordirent sa chair alors que le verre brisé entaillait son dos. Il entendit le claquement d'une arme à feu et sentit plusieurs balles le transpercer avant qu'il ait le temps de se coucher en emprisonnant la jeune femme sous son corps.<p>

« Ne bouge pas ! » cria-t-il pour couvrir le vacarme de la fusillade qui faisait rage au-dessus d'eux.

Elle se cramponnait à lui de toutes ses forces, le visage dans son cou, ses cris étouffés par le tissu de son costume.

Lorne grimaça. Servir de bouclier vivant était plus douloureux que les films de Sylvester Stallone ne le laissaient croire et il lutta pour ne pas perdre conscience.

Les tirs cessèrent brutalement. Pendant de longues secondes, tout ce qu'il perçut fut le vrombissement des pales de l'hélico qui patientait bruyamment en vol stationnaire devant la fenêtre.

Un bruit de verre foulé ranima la flamme vacillante de sa lucidité en berne et il tenta de se redresser pour dégager Anna, pelotonnée sous lui.

« Sauve-toi, Anna », cria-t-il en la poussant vers l'avant.

Un violent coup de pied l'atteignit dans les côtes, lui coupant le souffle. Anna se faufila en rampant loin de lui et se releva en chancelant.

Deux hommes en tenue de commando l'attrapèrent aussitôt et la soulevèrent, lui arrachant un cri d'indignation. Elle se débattit et se tordit en tous sens pour leur échapper mais ils la tirèrent violemment en arrière et la trainèrent derrière eux sans se formaliser de ses tentatives de fuite pitoyables. Indifférent aux protestations de son dos en charpie, Lorne agrippa le pied d'un des agresseurs et s'y cramponna, essayant de le faire tomber. Le mercenaire se dégagea aisément et lui décocha un coup au visage qui fit craquer le nez du démon.

« Lorne ! », hurla Anna, paniquée.

Elle battit des pieds au hasard et atteignit, avec un étrange bruit métallique, l'un des deux hommes qui la maintenaient fermement. Il poussa un grognement de douleur et s'écroula à terre en se tenant le visage.

Le nez en sang, à moitié aveuglé par les éclairs de souffrance qui lui barraient les yeux, Lorne saisit un épais morceau de verre tranchant et rampa pour se rapprocher du mercenaire. Il leva son arme improvisée et l'abattit de toutes ses forces sur l'homme, lui transperçant le genou. Il poussa un cri de colère tandis que Lorne, la main entaillée par les bords effilés, dégageait le tesson et le replongeait dans la cuisse de l'homme, juste à la limite de son entrejambe. Il entendit un hurlement haut perché puis sentit un coup violent l'atteindre à la tempe. L'un de ses compagnons était intervenu et trainait à présent le blessé gémissant et ensanglanté hors de l'appartement.

Le crâne douloureux, Lorne ouvrit péniblement les yeux et vit un autre commando le regarder fixement, son revolver pointé droit vers sa poitrine. Vers la fenêtre, Anna se débattait toujours entre plusieurs mercenaires qui la trainaient impitoyablement vers l'hélicoptère et le démon se demanda confusément à combien ils pouvaient tenir dans un si petit engin. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et leur regard se croisèrent un instant. Il vit ses yeux s'agrandirent de terreur lorsque le commando le mit en joue.

« Non ! »

Lorne entendit le coup partir et une douleur cuisante explosa dans sa poitrine. Il s'écroula sans vie sur le sol, le long cri d'horreur d'Anna résonnant sans fin dans sa tête.

**xXx**

« Une nouvelle fois, nous arrivons trop tard !

- Ce n'est pas ma faute si mes visions me montrent uniquement ce qui est en train de se passer. C'est vrai qu'ils pourraient faire un effort là-haut et me les envoyer, disons, vingt minutes à l'avance. Ça nous ferait gagner du temps dans certaines affaires. »

Cordélia. Il aurait reconnu cette voix suraiguë et revendicatrice n'importe où.

« Ça ne nous dit pas ce qui s'est passé », rétorqua une voix masculine, grave et empreinte de mélancolie.

Angel.

« Crois-tu qu'il soit… »

Le deuxième homme, celui qui n'osait pas finir sa phrase, avait un fort accent britannique.

L'anglais mignon. Comment s'appelait-il déjà ?

Wesley.

Que faisaient-ils ici ?

Avaient-ils lu le message qu'il leur avait laissé à l'Hyperion ?

Son corps déchiqueté semblait pulser au rythme de son cœur. Il rassembla ses souvenirs avec peine, réveillant une migraine d'une rare intensité. Un gémissement déchirant s'échappa de ses lèvres tuméfiées, attirant l'attention du trio.

« Hé ! Il n'est pas mort ! s'écria Cordélia.

- Je le savais ! », renchérit Wesley.

Il sentit quelqu'un s'agenouiller à ses côté et une main glacée explora sa gorge, tentant d'évaluer son pouls.

« Je ne sens rien, marmonna Angel, déconcerté.

- Angel, nous devons le sortir d'ici. Il a besoin de soins.

- Hé ! »

L'équipe se tourna vers l'origine du cri. Un homme maigre et dégingandé se tenait, hésitant, dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il balançait mollement son corps émacié d'avant en arrière, le regard vide et la bouche entrouverte. Ses cheveux épars, ternes et fins, lui tombaient devant les yeux en mèches grasses qu'il balaya d'un geste machinal de la main.

« Y a eu une fusillade, dit-il d'une voix éraillée. Y a un quart d'heure. Avec des cris, des coups et des gens qui courent.

- Et personne n'est intervenu ? demanda brutalement Angel.

- Pour prendre une balle ? Et pis quoi encore ? répondit l'homme tout aussi sèchement.

- Et la police ? », intervint Wesley.

Une toux grasse secoua violemment le témoin. Il renifla et cracha une glaire verdâtre sous le regard dégouté de Cordélia.

« Mec, rétorqua l'homme après s'être essuyé la bouche du revers de la main, personne ici appelle jamais la police. Elle a rien à faire dans c't'immeuble. »

Il désigna le corps de Lorne.

« En plus, reprit-il, je suis pas sûr que vot' pote tout vert, là, il aurait apprécié d'être découvert à moitié cané par les flics.

- Merci quand même », dit Angel en lui tendant un billet de cinq dollars.

L'homme le prit et le regarda longtemps, semblant ne pas comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Puis il l'empocha et s'éloigna sans les regarder, marmonnant pour lui-même des paroles inintelligibles.

« Le billet, c'était pas nécessaire, reprocha Cordélia.

- C'était pour le faire partir, l'informa Angel. Wesley a raison, nous devons sortir l'Hôte d'ici avant que d'autres moins bien intentionnés ne débarquent. »

Il s'accroupit aux côtés du démon et passa les bras sous son corps ensanglanté, lui arrachant un gémissement de protestation.

« Tu peux te mettre debout ? », demanda-t-il.

Lorne acquiesça faiblement, le visage crispé par la souffrance et l'épuisement.

« Wes, aide-moi. »

L'anglais se baissa à son tour et, ensemble, ils soulevèrent le démon. Celui-ci tenta de les aider de son mieux et s'appuya sur eux tandis qu'ils le redressaient et le mettaient sur ses pieds.

Il était très pâle. Son teint, d'ordinaire vert et lumineux, était devenu grisâtre et Angel supposa que ça n'était pas bon signe. Tout en prenant garde à ne pas toucher les éclats de verre profondément fichés dans son dos, le vampire le soutint fermement et le guida vers la sortie. Ils gagnèrent le couloir. Les portes des autres appartements étaient restées closes et, malgré le silence inhabituel qui régnait, Angel savait que personne ne sortirait pour aller voir ce qui venait de se passer. Chacun sa merde. Il avait déjà vécu dans ce genre d'immeuble et se souvenait n'y avoir jamais été inquiété ni même dérangé.

Il se demanda ce que quelqu'un d'aussi raffiné que l'Hôte pouvait bien être venu faire ici. C'était l'aspect frustrant des visions envoyées par les Puissances. Elles étaient toujours incomplètes et parfois sujettes à caution. Cela rendait leur interprétation terriblement hasardeuse.

Il sentit Wesley ralentir. L'Hôte pesait de plus en plus sur eux et son ami peinait à suivre le rythme rapide que le vampire leur imposait. Angel soupira et se força au calme, tentant de maîtriser l'urgence qui le taraudait. L'endroit n'était pas sûr et, les bras encombrés par l'Animateur, il ne se sentait pas disponible pour protéger ses amis si un danger devait se manifester.

Cordélia les suivait de près, toute aussi pressée que lui de quitter cet endroit sinistre.

Angel s'arrêta brusquement, surprenant Wesley, et se tourna vers la jeune femme. Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un trousseau de clefs qu'il lui tendit.

« Va chercher la voiture, lui demanda-t-il. Nous te rejoignons. »

Cordélia acquiesça et s'empara des clefs avant de courir vers la cage d'escaliers. Angel l'entendit dévaler les marches avec satisfaction et reporta son attention sur le démon inanimé qui se laissait à présent aller de tout son poids sur lui.

« Je vais le porter, dit-il à Wesley.

- Tout seul ? Mais, Angel… »

Le vampire le coupa d'un claquement de langue agacé et, prenant l'Hôte par la taille, il le souleva sans effort et le coucha sur son épaule.

« Pars devant, je te suis. »

Wesley fit quelques pas hésitants puis, comprenant qu'il ne ferait pas changer le vampire d'avis, s'engagea à son tour dans l'escalier étroit.

Lorne se sentait balloté et devina que son porteur courait. De temps en temps, l'une ou l'autre partie de son corps heurtait un mur et il laissait échapper un gémissement étouffé par le cuir du manteau d'Angel. Sa conscience revenait par intermittence, et lors des quelques rares secondes de lucidité que son cerveau lui autorisait, il entrevoyait une cage d'escaliers sombre aux murs recouverts d'un carrelage sale et ébréché. Il mit un certain temps à comprendre qu'Angel descendait les marches, avalant les étages qui les mèneraient à l'extérieur.

Une éternité plus tard, un vent frais lui balaya le visage et un moteur de voiture rugit juste à côté lui. Il suivit vaguement les efforts du vampire pour l'installer sur la banquette de la voiture, grognant lorsque son dos devenait trop douloureux. Sans aucun repère temporel, Lorne baignait dans une transe cotonneuse à peine troublée par les cahots du véhicule aux amortisseurs fatigués. Il percevait un magma de voix autour de lui et savait que cela le concernait, mais il ne voulait pas y prêter attention. Un autre sujet plus important requerrait toute sa vigilance et, malgré ses efforts, il ne parvenait pas à s'en souvenir. Une menace flottait dans sa tête, sourde et lancinante, sans qu'il puisse la préciser. Sa migraine revenant, il se laissa sombrer avec soulagement dans un trou noir syncopal, las de sa mémoire défaillante et de son corps fragilisé.

**xXx**

Il était salement amoché.

Le démon avait perdu conscience durant le trajet en voiture et Angel dut le porter jusqu'à l'Hyperion tout en pestant à mi-voix contre le sang sombre et épais répandu sur la banquette arrière. Une fois l'Hôte mis hors de danger, il ferait nettoyer ça. Devait-il demander au démon de payer ? Cela lui semblait légitime. Après tout, il était en train de lui sauver la vie. Et il estimait, de façon tout à fait personnelle, qu'après les épisodes plus que douteux du faux Pandit et de l'Épreuve inutile, l'Hôte avait une dette envers lui.

Il maugréait toujours en montant l'escalier menant aux chambres. Cordélia avait récemment transformé la première pièce de l'étage en infirmerie et il n'avait pu qu'approuver l'initiative. Vu la fréquence et la gravité de leurs blessures, cela semblait effectivement indispensable. Il poussa la porte du bout du pied et entra dans la grande chambre où s'affairait déjà la jeune femme. Cordy avait préparé pansements et instruments qu'elle disposait à sa convenance sur la table de nuit. Son diplôme de secouriste faisait d'elle l'infirmière attitrée de l'équipe et Angel la soupçonnait d'adorer ce rôle. Elle se délectait du sentiment d'être utile à une tâche aussi importante.

Sans parler du plaisir de s'occuper d'hommes à moitié dénudés…

Il avança vers le lit et y déposa le démon brûlant de fièvre et toujours inconscient. Il le fit rouler sur le ventre pour exposer son dos lacéré et entendit Cordélia étouffer un cri en découvrant l'ampleur des dégâts.

« Il en a partout… murmura-t-elle. Comment va-t-on faire pour tout enlever ?

- On prendra le temps qu'il faut, répondit le vampire. Aide-moi à lui enlever son manteau.

- Angel, ça ne va pas être facile. Je n'ai jamais fait quelque chose d'aussi compliqué. Tu es sûr qu'on ne pourrait pas l'emmener à l'hôpital ? »

Il la regarda d'un œil torve.

« On n'aura qu'à dire au médecin qu'il a une intoxication alimentaire. Ou qu'il se préparait pour Halloween.

- Nous sommes en mai, Cor…, dit patiemment Angel. Tu t'en sortiras très bien. Je vais t'aider. »

Il prit sur la table de nuit une paire de ciseaux et, s'asseyant sur le lit, entreprit de découper minutieusement le pardessus déchiqueté.

« Fais attention aux éclats, dit Cordélia.

- Commence par enlever les plus superficiels, je vais découper ses vêtements autour des plus gros.

- J'ai mal pour lui, commenta la jeune femme en grimaçant.

- C'est un démon, intervint Wesley qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, un récipient d'eau chaude à la main. Il guérira probablement plus vite qu'un humain normal.

- Probablement ? », répéta Cordélia en s'armant d'une longue pince chirurgicale.

Elle avait contourné le lit pour s'asseoir de l'autre côté et commencé à extraire les tessons qui semblaient les plus accessibles. Ils atterrissaient avec un « floc » sonore dans une bassine posée à côté d'elle, dessinant des volutes sanglantes dans l'eau qu'elle contenait.

Wesley haussa les épaules.

« Difficile d'être plus précis. Je ne sais même pas à quelle espèce appartient l'Hôte. Pour ce que j'en sais, il pourrait tout aussi bien venir d'une dimension infernale.

- UNE dimension ? grogna Cordélia en tirant doucement sur un éclat long et effilé. Parce qu'il en existe plusieurs ? Pourquoi on ne me dit jamais rien à moi ? »

Elle et Angel œuvrèrent avec soin, prélevant patiemment chaque petit bout de verre acéré tout en prenant garde à ne pas arracher brusquement les plus imposants, profondément enfoncés dans le dos du démon. Sous le pardessus, la veste et la chemise étaient poisseuses de sang coagulé et de sueur glacée.

L'Hôte avait commencé à remuer et rendait leur travail plus difficile. En nage, Cordy procédait pas à pas, s'arrêtant dès que le démon sursautait. Au bout de dix minutes d'un combat acharné contre ses vêtements englués de sanie, elle et Angel étaient parvenus à dénuder son dos lacéré.

« Il a pris des balles, les informa Wesley par-dessus l'épaule du vampire.

- Chaque chose en son temps, Wes, répondit sèchement Cordélia.

- Avec autant de projectiles dans la poitrine, c'est un miracle qu'il soit encore vivant…

- Peut-être que son cœur n'est pas à la même place que chez nous, suggéra Cordy en pansant l'entaille dont elle venait de retirer l'éclat.

- Ce serait fascinant ! s'exclama l'anglais d'un ton ravi.

- Tu t'extasieras plus tard, rétorqua la jeune femme. Ferme-la un peu, je me concentre, moi ! »

Elle bataillait contre un morceau plus épais que les autres, fiché dans son omoplate gauche. Jurant à mi-voix, elle le saisit avec la pince et commença à le tirer très lentement hors de son dos. L'Hôte poussa un couinement et se tordit en tout sens pour échapper à l'extraction.

« Angel ! », supplia Cordélia.

Le vampire soupira et immobilisa le démon, pesant de tout son poids sur lui. Cordy prit une grande inspiration et retira la pointe d'un coup sec. Le débris charria avec lui un flot de lymphe purulente qui s'écoula paresseusement de l'entaille déchiquetée.

« Berk », dit-elle en s'écartant pour jeter le verre souillé dans la bassine.

Wesley lui tendit un linge humide à l'aide duquel elle nettoya la plaie infectée. Des éclats d'os jaunâtres pointaient sous la chair enflammée et Cordélia recouvrit le tout d'une compresse en espérant que cela n'évoluerait pas en soupe primitive septicémique dans l'heure suivante.

« Il a de la fièvre, observa-t-elle en épongeant la peau chaude et trempée de transpiration.

- C'est peut-être normal, considéra Wesley. Je ne connais pas sa physiologie mais, chez certaines espèces démoniaques, l'hyperthermie est une étape fondamentale du processus de régénération.

- Je crois que tu as fini avec les éclats de verre, observa Angel en posant une main fraîche sur la peau brûlante du démon.

- Oui, confirma Cordélia. Il reste encore les balles. »

Elle soupira.

« Ce que je préfère… Tenez-le, les garçons. »

Wes et Angel le maintinrent fermement pendant que Cordélia extrayait l'un après l'autre les projectiles, arrachant à l'Hôte des hoquets de douleur indignés.

« Elles sont en argent, nota Wesley.

- Que croyaient-ils trouver ? Un loup-garou ? pesta Angel qui peinait à contenir les soubresauts du démon.

- Les loups-garous ne sont pas les seules créatures à être sensibles à l'argent. Les sorcières et pas mal de démons le craignent également, réfléchit Wesley.

- Il aura des explications à fournir une fois réveillé, bougonna le vampire. Dans quel pétrin s'est-il fichu ?

- Lui qui est si pacifique, ça ne lui ressemble pas de se retrouver au milieu d'une fusillade », approuva Wes d'un ton docte.

Cordélia déposa la dernière balle dans la bassine et releva une mèche qui pendait devant ses yeux.

« Celle-ci me fait peur », dit-elle en désignant une blessure particulièrement laide qui semblait avoir déchiré sa chair de l'intérieur.

Angel se pencha pour l'examiner et la renifla en fronçant les sourcils.

« Wesley, aide-moi à le retourner », commanda-t-il.

Les deux hommes firent rouler précautionneusement le démon sur le dos. Tous trois contemplèrent avec stupeur la plaie béante qui lui déchirait la poitrine.

« J'espère vraiment que son cœur n'est pas là, chuchota la jeune femme d'un ton funèbre.

- On dirait un coup tiré à bout portant », estima Wesley.

- Au moins, je n'ai pas besoin d'extraire la balle puisqu'elle a traversé sa poitrine », commenta Cordélia en reposant ses instruments chirurgicaux.

Elle s'approche et observa la lésion avec attention.

« C'est étrange, ça ne saigne presque pas, dit-elle en effleurant de sa main gantée de latex les berges de la blessure.

- Celles du dos sont en train de cicatriser aussi, remarqua Angel en soulevant légèrement l'un des pansements. Wes avait raison, il se régénère rapidement.

- On pourrait peut-être le laisser guérir seul dans ce cas ? »

Wesley hocha la tête.

« Je crois que nous pouvons rien faire de plus de toute façon. Laissons faire son corps. »

Cordélia prit une large compresse et la plaqua sur la plaie de sa poitrine avant de la fixer à l'aide de bandes de sparadrap. Puis elle passa un linge humide sur le visage pâle et crispé de l'Hôte. Les yeux fermés, il semblait à nouveau inconscient et, n'étaient les frissons qui l'agitaient, il commençait à s'apaiser, retrouvant une respiration calme et régulière.

« Je vais rester près de lui, dit-elle.

- D'accord, acquiesça Angel. Wes et moi allons commencer nos recherches. Tu as dit que tu avais vu un hélicoptère dans ta vision. Te souviens-tu du modèle ?

- Bien sûr ! s'exclama la jeune femme en levant les yeux au ciel. C'est le même que celui que je viens d'acheter ! Depuis quand crois-tu que je suis une experte en hélicoptères ?

- Tu as bien remarqué quelque chose, s'impatienta le vampire.

- Il était tout noir et volait sur place en faisant du bruit.

- Ça va bien nous aider, commenta Wesley d'un ton désobligeant.

- Parce que toi, tu t'y connais en hélicoptères ?

- Parfaitement, répondit l'anglais en se rengorgeant. Figure-toi que je suis un grand fan des films de guerre. _Full Metal Jacket_, _Apocalypse Now_. Chuck Norris.

- Et _Rambo_, je suppose ?

- Il n'y a pas d'hélicoptère dans _Rambo_, les coupa Angel d'un ton pressé, et _Platoon_ est bien meilleur que _Full Metal Jacket_. Wesley, descends avec moi, nous allons voir ce qu'on peut trouver malgré tout. Cor, tu nous appelles dès qu'il se réveille. »

Les deux hommes sortirent de la chambre en débattant avec véhémence sur la justesse d'interprétation de Chuck Norris dans _Disparus II_, laissant Cordélia seule avec l'Hôte. Elle trempa la serviette sanguinolente dans l'eau fraîche, l'essora et épongea une nouvelle fois le visage en sueur du démon. Elle observa avec intérêt la myriade de petites tâches pigmentées qui serpentaient le long de son torse avant de disparaître sous les draps et gloussa en se demandant jusqu'où elles pouvaient ainsi cheminer.

Elle devait reconnaître qu'elle n'imaginait pas un corps si bien bâti sous ses costumes chamarrés. Une charpente solide, cachée par un léger laisser-aller, nota-t-elle en remarquant les petites poignées d'amour qui lui ceignaient les flancs. Trop de Sea Breeze…

Quel dommage que le vert ne soit pas sa couleur.

**xXx**

Angel souleva le pansement qui lui couvrait la poitrine et cilla en constatant l'avancée de la cicatrisation. Il était étonné de la rapidité avec laquelle l'Hôte se régénérait. Pour un peu, il en aurait été jaloux. Lui-même ne guérissait pas aussi vite.

Il avait perdu le teint grisâtre qui lui marbrait la peau encore quelques heures auparavant et son visage paisible et détendu semblait indiquer qu'il dormait profondément. Un hématome en voie de résorption s'étalait autour de son nez cassé. Un autre descendait de l'œil gauche au menton, tuméfiant sa pommette et sa lèvre supérieure. Son arcade sourcilière, largement ouverte lorsqu'ils l'avaient récupéré, était elle aussi en train de se refermer.

Angel recolla la compresse et remonta la couverture sur le torse dénudé du démon. Il était presque mal à l'aise d'avoir dû l'exhiber de cette manière, lui qui était si attaché à son apparence et à ses tenues extravagantes. Baissant les yeux, il avisa l'amas sanguinolent de tissus en lambeaux qui, moins d'une heure auparavant, avait sans doute été un magnifique costume à 3000 dollars et le ramassa, laissant une marque sombre et humide sur la moquette. Il grimaça en repensant à la banquette maculée de sa décapotable qu'il venait juste de nettoyer.

« Qui aurait cru que le vieil homme eut en lui tant de sang… ? murmura-t-il.

- Je déteste Shakespeare », grogna l'Hôte d'une voix pâteuse et nasillarde.

Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa péniblement.

« Et je ne suis pas si vieux. »

Il s'assit au bord du lit en se couvrant les hanches à l'aide du drap et jeta un regard las vers le vampire.

« Dis-moi que ce n'est pas mon costume, Angelito… » soupira-t-il.

Angel se contenta de le regarder sans répondre.

« Peu importe, reprit le démon, j'imagine que vous avez fait de votre mieux.

- Tu cicatrises vite, observa le vampire.

- Un don de famille, répondit laconiquement l'Hôte.

Angel jeta les vêtements dans le seau qui contenait déjà d'autres déchets souillés et s'assit à ses côtés en se frottant les mains.

« Ça ne te pose pas de problème, tout ce sang ? demanda Lorne d'un ton curieux.

- Le sang de démon ne m'a jamais attiré. Trop amer.

- Tu n'aimerais pas le mien. Il est urticant une fois dans le système digestif.

- Vraiment ?

- Là d'où je viens, nous avons de nombreux prédateurs qu'il convient de dissuader par les moyens les plus imaginatifs qui soient.

- Et d'où viens-tu ? demanda Angel avec intérêt.

- Un mystère à la fois, Angelito… »

Il se frotta la tempe gauche et grimaça en sentant son arcade entaillée.

« Comment m'avez-vous trouvé ?

- Cordélia a eu une vision dans laquelle tu te faisais attaquer. Nous sommes venus immédiatement », l'informa Angel.

Lorne inspira bruyamment. Une vision juste pour lui… les Puissances Supérieures l'avaient à la bonne. Il aurait cependant préféré qu'elles envoient le vampire et ses amis directement sur les traces d'Anna. Combien de temps avaient-ils perdu depuis son enlèvement ?

« Tu comptes nous expliquer ? demanda Angel.

- Bien sûr… Où sont Cordélia et Wesley ? Je n'ai pas envie de me répéter.

- En bas. Je vais les chercher. »

Le vampire se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Quelle heure est-il ? »

Angel, la main posée sur la poignée, se figea.

« Dix-neuf heures. Tu as dormi toute la journée. »

Il ouvrit la porte et s'apprêta à sortir de la chambre.

« Tu peux prendre une douche si tu veux », dit-il sans se retourner.

Lorne baissa les yeux. Un large pansement lui couvrait le torse là où il sentait une plaie pulser au rythme de son cœur. Sa peau, sillonnée de sang séché, lui sembla tout à coup sèche et étriquée. Des démangeaisons se firent sentir dans son dos, lui rappelant qu'il était en pleine régénération. Une odeur âcre d'infection, de peur et de souffrance émanait de lui et il fronça le nez, offusqué.

« Merci », répondit-il à mi-voix, honteux à l'idée que son corps et ses faiblesses aient été ainsi exposés.

Angel sortit sans un mot et referma doucement la porte derrière lui.

Lorne regarda autour de lui. Les draps étaient sales, trempés de sanie et de transpiration. Il se leva en chancelant et, pris de vertiges, dut s'appuyer au mur pour ne pas tomber. Un violent goût de bile lui monta aux lèvres et il lutta pour ne pas vomir. Il se dirigea à pas lents vers la salle de bain et gagna le lavabo à gestes précautionneux. Son dos meurtri le lançait et il peina à se pencher pour se débarrasser de ses sous-vêtements. Il fit glisser son boxer et le piétina jusqu'à s'en débarrasser. Il soupira et se regarda dans le miroir.

Il n'était pas beau à voir.

Son visage, pâle et exsangue, était marqué par de profondes cernes et des joues creusées. Son nez cassé n'était plus qu'une informe masse noire au milieu de la figure, gonflée et sensible. Ses sourcils froncés se relâchèrent avec peine et il dut faire un effort pour effacer le masque de souffrance qui déformait ses traits. Ses yeux, d'un rouge aussi vif que le sang, étaient imprégnés de l'accablement dans lequel l'avait plongé cette épreuve.

Il avait besoin de repos, mais c'était un luxe qu'il savait ne pas pouvoir s'offrir. Pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas retrouvé Anna. Anna, qu'il avait abordée dans son bar pour la protéger.

Il ricana, amer. Il faisait un bien piètre sauveur.

Son don de médium s'était-il affaibli ? Lorsqu'elle avait chanté, son aura lui avait soufflé qu'elle ne se ferait traquer que deux jours plus tard. Pas le soir même.

Que s'était-il passé chez la jeune femme ? Qui étaient ces hommes ? Où l'avaient-ils emmenée ?

Que lui faisaient-ils subir ?

Il avait perdu une journée entière. Dieu seul savait ce qui avait pu se passer durant tout ce temps.

Il ferma les yeux et tenta de calmer l'angoisse qui le gagnait peu à peu. Il devait être en pleine possession de ses moyens empathiques s'il voulait avoir une chance de la retrouver.

A temps, espérait-il.

Il enjamba la baignoire et ouvrit le robinet. L'eau se mit à couler, glacée d'abord, puis de plus en plus chaude. Lorsqu'elle atteignit une température exagérément élevée, il se glissa sous le jet brûlant et laissa l'eau ruisseler sur sa peau frissonnante, réveillant les plaies de son dos. La céramique se teinta de rouge tandis que l'eau charriait avec elle les derniers filets de sang. Les pansements se décollèrent progressivement et rejoignirent le fond de la baignoire.

Il mit la tête sous l'eau et respira profondément, laissant le vide envahir son esprit. Il avait passé suffisamment de temps avec la jeune femme pour reconnaître son aura parmi un million d'autres mais il allait avoir besoin d'un artefact pour fixer sa vigilance.

Il regrettait de n'avoir pas été plus assidu aux entraînements. Son cousin Landokmar le lui avait assez seriné durant leur adolescence. Il pensait à l'époque ne jamais avoir besoin de chasser.

Il balaya ces pensées parasites d'un claquement de langue agacé. Inutile de s'appesantir sur le passé. Ce qui l'attendait requérait toute sa concentration et il ne pouvait se permettre de se laisser distraire par des regrets mal placés.

L'eau chaude l'apaisa petit à petit et il put enfin se focaliser sur Anna. Il percevait son aura à l'extrême limite de son esprit, comme un fil qui le tiraillait faiblement. Elle était en vie. Il isola son essence et tenta de la localiser. Au bout de plusieurs minutes d'une intense méditation qui réveilla sa migraine, il dut se rendre à l'évidence : elle était trop faible, trop loin, et lui-même manquait de pratique.

Il avait définitivement besoin d'un coup de pouce et, aussi pénible que fut cette idée, il savait exactement comment se procurer l'aide adéquate.

L'eau s'était refroidie et il commençait à grelotter sous le jet de la douche. Il coupa le robinet et sortit de la baignoire, sentant son dos demander grâce. Ses blessures le démangeaient d'une façon épouvantable, signe que la régénération allait bon train. Vu l'inconfort que cela lui procurait, cela lui faisait une belle jambe pour le moment. Il espérait être en meilleure forme d'ici quelques heures.

L'eau coupée, il entendit des voix dans la chambre. Il s'enroula dans longue serviette douce et épaisse et sortit de la salle de bain pour voir l'équipe d'Angel Investigation au grand complet tourner en rond en parlant à voix basse, visiblement impatients d'entendre son récit.

Anna était toujours dans sa tête, à la frontière de ses perceptions et il devait faire un effort monumental pour ne pas la perdre.

Il prit une grande inspiration et se prépara à leur donner la version la plus courte possible de son étrange nuit.


	4. Wolfram & Hart

**CHAPITRE 3 : WOLFRAM & HART**

* * *

><p><strong>« … comme vous le savez, nous avons pu infiltrer l'endroit et je suis en mesure d'affirmer avec certitude que le vampire s'y rend fréquemment et semble suivre aveuglément les conseils du propriétaire. Je profite de ce mémo pour vous rappeler que nous attendons toujours vos ordres en ce qui concerne le médium. Je pense qu'il serait plus que judicieux de l'éliminer s'il persiste à aider le vampire à lutter contre nous. »<strong>

**Extrait d'une lettre adressée à Lilah Morgan, avocate au sein du cabinet ****_Wolfram & Hart_****.**

* * *

><p>Il traversa le bar en quelques longues enjambées, les pans de son épais manteau noir volant derrière lui.<p>

Se penchant par-dessus le comptoir, il saisit la bouteille de scotch qu'il réservait aux grands moments de doute et s'en versa un verre qu'il but d'un trait. Il grimaça en songeant à l'excellence du malt qu'il venait d'engloutir sans même s'être laissé le temps de l'apprécier et se resservit. Il laissa le verre sur le comptoir et regarda autour de lui.

Le bar, plongé dans l'ombre, était propre et rangé. Les tables et les chaises avaient été rangées et empilées dans un renfoncement.

Il but une nouvelle gorgée et sourit faiblement. Pablo n'était pas si incompétent, finalement. Il avait craint de lui laisser la gestion de Caritas ce soir le temps qu'il s'occupe d'Anna, mais le jeune homme semblait s'en être sorti avec les honneurs. Il devrait songer à l'en féliciter.

Il balaya son bar du regard et soupira d'aise devant ce qu'il avait réussi à accomplir en quelques années. Parti de rien, arrivé de l'Enfer, il avait réalisé l'impensable. Un sanctuaire, un lieu de paix où chaque démon pouvait venir savourer un moment d'oubli. D'oubli de soi et de sa nature, le temps d'une soirée, sans s'inquiéter de paraître faible ou ridicule aux yeux des autres.

Un lieu dans lequel les démons pouvaient se croire humains.

Les humains. Des créatures inutiles, fragiles et influençables. Du bétail. Il avait été élevé dans ce credo figé, cette fondation inaltérable de Pylea et, à sa plus grande honte, il y avait adhéré jusqu'à ce qu'il assiste à son premier crebbil. C'était à son cousin Landokmar, le plus vaillant du clan, qu'était revenu l'honneur d'asséner le crebbil et, encore aujourd'hui, il ne parvenait pas à effacer l'image traumatisante de la tête de leur esclave humain roulant du billot dans une mare de sang.

Il avait depuis rejeté en bloc toutes les traditions du clan, précipitant sa déchéance aux yeux de sa propre mère. Était-ce sa faute s'il n'aimait ni le combat, ni le sang et s'il avait plus de talent pour résoudre un conflit que pour le provoquer ? Il n'était pas à sa place à Pylea. Il ne l'avait jamais été.

Venir ici, à L.A., avait été une deuxième chance, une forme de rédemption. Il ne pouvait, à lui seul, racheter tous les péchés de son peuple envers les plus faibles mais Caritas lui permettait de mettre tout le monde sur un pied d'égalité en aidant indifféremment vampires, démons et humains. Ce soir, le destin lui offrait enfin l'occasion de secourir une innocente. Anna lui avait été envoyée, à lui. Les puissances seraient bien cruelles de la laisser succomber sans qu'il ait une chance de la sauver. Il toucha son esprit avec la douceur d'une caresse et eut la satisfaction de sentir le lien qu'il avait établi entre eux vibrer et se raffermir. Il sentait sa peine, sa douleur et sa peur. Il sentait le froid qui engourdissait ses membres et lui embrouillait les sens. Il savait qu'avec un peu d'aide, il la localiserait aisément. Un peu d'aide de son peuple. N'était-ce pas paradoxal ?

Il prit le temps de déguster ce second verre avant d'être rappelé à l'ordre par un long coup de klaxon. Il n'avait ni le temps ni l'envie de se soûler. D'une part parce ses amis l'attendaient dehors et d'autre part parce qu'il lui faudrait bien plus d'une bouteille pour y parvenir.

A bien y réfléchir, cela ne lui était jamais arrivé dans cette dimension. L'alcool y était trop léger et son métabolisme bien trop rapide.

C'était regrettable. Le coma éthylique était parfois le seul bon remède aux problèmes existentiels.

Il poussa la porte en trompe-l'œil qui se trouvait à côté du comptoir et s'engagea dans le petit corridor qui séparait le bar de sa chambre. Décorée dans des tons chauds de jaune et de marron, sa chambre constituait son refuge le plus précieux. L'ambiance rassurante de la pièce l'apaisa légèrement et c'est moins oppressé qu'il se dirigea vers le dressing. Le miroir de la porte coulissante lui renvoya un reflet qu'il regarda distraitement.

Après deux remarques indélicates de Cordélia sur la serviette éponge dont il s'était entouré pour venir leur parler, Angel avait proposé de lui prêter des vêtements. Il paradait depuis dans ses affûtiaux vampiriques, serré dans un jean noir ajusté, au tissu rêche et rigide et la peau à vif de son dos mise à mal par la chemise étroite tendue sur ses larges épaules. Il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir un gabarit plus corpulent que le vampire. La seule note positive dans tout ceci était l'épais manteau noir qu'Angel lui avait cédé de mauvaise grâce sous les suppliques apitoyées de ces acolytes.

Il pivota sur lui-même, le faisant tournoyer autour de lui.

Il lui avait dit qu'un jour il porterait ce manteau.

Ouvrant le dressing, il fouilla au fond de ses étagères, retrouvant instinctivement un recoin secret qu'il était persuadé d'avoir oublié. Ses doigts tâtonnèrent plusieurs secondes avant de se refermer sur ce qu'il cherchait. Il en sortit une hache à double tranchant, lourde et imposante, sertie de symboles pyléens. Le dernier souvenir de son peuple. Il l'observa pensivement, songeant au pressentiment qui l'avait poussé à conserver cette relique cinq ans auparavant, lorsqu'il était arrivé à L.A.. Espérant qu'il n'aurait pas à s'en expliquer à Angel et ses amis, il raffermit sa prise sur le manche massif de l'arme légendaire du clan des Deathwok et sortit de la chambre avec empressement.

**xXx**

« Tu en as mis du temps, grogna Angel en démarrant la voiture.

- Du calme, mon mignon, j'ai besoin d'une ancre pour ce que je m'apprête à accomplir, répondit Lorne en montant à l'arrière de la décapotable.

- Et que t'apprêtes-tu à accomplir ? », demanda Cordélia en se retournant pour le dévisager.

Était-ce lui ou venait-elle réellement de lui lancer un regard appréciateur ? Ce manteau était magique.

« Une ancre ? », pointa Wesley d'un ton surexcité.

Lorne souleva la hache et la désigna du menton.

« Cet arme est dans ma famille depuis des générations. Elle va m'aider à focaliser mon pouvoir. Dès que nous serons dans le sillage d'Anna, je devrais être en mesure de suivre l'empreinte de son aura.

- Fascinant ! s'exclama Wesley.

- Un peu comme un chien qui suit une odeur, quoi ?

- Cela aurait pu être décrit d'une façon plus auguste, mais c'est l'idée, ma jolie, dit Lorne avec un sourire charmeur à l'adresse d'une Cordélia en pâmoison. Angelito, tourne ici. Nous ne sommes plus très loin.

- Je m'en souviens, j'ai fait le trajet cette nuit, tu te rappelles ?

- Ouh là, je sens des vibrations du genre hostile. J'ai raté quelque chose ?

- Il est juste grognon parce que tu as laissé du sang sur la banquette de sa précieuse voiture, l'informa Cordélia.

- Et qu'il a dû tout nettoyer seul parce qu'aucun de ses amis n'a voulu l'aider », termina le vampire.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel.

« Les mecs… soupira-t-elle. Incapables de faire quelque chose sans se plaindre. »

Ils atteignirent rapidement l'immeuble d'Anna. Angel gara la voiture avec la brusquerie propre à l'ego écorné et se tourna vers l'Hôte.

« Et maintenant ?

- Je monte, répondit Lorne en sortant de la voiture, son arme à la main. Seul. »

Cordélia referma sa portière d'un air boudeur.

« Je ne peux pas me laisser parasiter par d'autres auras, précisa-t-il en songeant qu'il avait peut-être fait preuve d'indélicatesse à l'égard de l'équipe.

- Bien évidemment », répondit Wesley de son habituel et agaçant ton professoral.

Cordélia le mima d'une façon exagérée qui arracha un rire nerveux au vampire. Conscient d'assister à l'une des scènes intimes du trio, le démon tourna les talons et s'engagea dans la cage d'escalier, s'offusquant de l'odeur prégnante de sang séché qui y régnait.

**xXx**

Lorne poussa doucement la porte qui pendait lamentablement sur ces gonds. Elle s'ouvrit en grinçant, révélant l'intérieur dévasté de l'appartement d'Anna.

Il resta sur le seuil, consterné, peinant à accepter le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

Un ouragan n'aurait pas fait plus de dégâts. Le canapé, encastré dans le mur criblé d'impacts de balles, semblait avoir été balayé par une force colossale. Les rares meubles délabrés d'Anna s'égaillaient dans la petite pièce suivant des angles que le Feng Shui aurait désapprouvé. Un vent glacial s'engouffrait par la fenêtre détruite, faisant voleter les nombreuses feuilles papiers qui jonchaient le sol maculé d'un sang noirâtre.

Il s'avança vers le trou béant qu'avait été la fenêtre. Soufflée et déformée par le choc, l'embrasure calcinée avait été projetée à terre parmi d'autres débris. Lorne poussa du pied les éclats de verre, s'effrayant de la taille des plus gros et se réjouissant que ceux-ci n'aient pas atterri dans son dos avec les autres.

Le démon se détourna et regarda autour de lui. Malgré la déflagration, Anna était partout. Son aura stagnait, indolente, dans tout l'appartement, l'éclairant d'une faible lueur mauve que lui seul pouvait voir. D'autres traces imprégnaient les lieux, mais de façon si récente et si fugace qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que des hommes de cette nuit. L'une de ces empreintes cependant l'intrigua quand il se rendit compte qu'il la connaissait. Mais du diable s'il avait pu dire d'où. Il ne laissa pas distraire et inspira profondément, étendant ses perceptions au maximum. Anna était rattachée à son esprit par un fil de conscience si mince et effiloché qu'il craignait de la perdre. Serrant avec force le manche de la hache, il psalmodia les incantations de son enfance, étonné de constater qu'il n'avait pas le moindre effort à faire pour s'en souvenir. Les formules semblaient gravées dans sa chair et il les récitait sans aucune erreur, laissant sa mémoire guider sa voix.

Petit à petit, son attention se raffermit et le brouillard violet qui ondulait paresseusement dans l'appartement prit de la substance. Il leva sa main droite devant lui et la fit ondoyer dans un geste maintes fois répété, se gorgeant de l'aura et en saturant chaque cellule de son corps. Les yeux grands ouverts, il contempla le sillage laissé par l'énergie d'Anna au-dessus des toits de la ville.

Il laissa retomber sa main et s'autorisa un franc sourire de satisfaction. Sa mère serait fière de lui. Ou pas, considérant qu'il utilisait le pouvoir de son clan pour retrouver et sauver une humaine.

Il recula légèrement pour s'éloigner de la fenêtre et son regard fut attiré par un objet scintillant parmi les décombres. Il s'accroupit et dégagea la petite bague en fronçant les sourcils. Un anneau très fin en or blanc, surmonté d'un diamant pas plus gros qu'une tête d'épingle. Un solitaire.

Il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu à la main d'Anna. Un pli de contrariété tordit sa bouche. C'était une bague qui concrétisait un engagement. Des fiançailles ?

Était-elle à Anna ?

Était-elle promise à un autre ?

Il secoua la tête comme un chien qui s'ébroue. Il était stupide. A part ce baiser des plus chastes échangé avant son enlèvement, rien dans le comportement de la jeune femme ne pouvait lui permettre d'affirmer qu'elle attendait une conduite galante de sa part. Il avait certes eu une vision particulièrement exaltée mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'Anna partageait la même attirance.

Il rangea l'anneau dans sa poche et sortit de l'appartement. Cela n'aurait pas dû l'affecter. Pourtant, le chancre de la déception lui broyait les entrailles tandis qu'il redescendait à pas prudents les escaliers abrupts.

« Alors, chef ? demanda Angel en démarrant.

- A droite », répondit Lorne sans relever l'intonation ironique du vampire.

Il s'assit sur la carrosserie et pivota nonchalamment pour glisser et s'installer avec souplesse à l'arrière de la voiture. Son dos le tiraillait encore mais il s'efforça de ne pas y prêter attention. Il tapa du plat de la main contre la portière.

« Allez ! Hue, Jolly Jumper ! dit-il.

- Jolly qui ? », demanda Cordélia.

Lorne soupira et, les yeux résolument tournés vers le ciel, s'appliqua à suivre l'empreinte éthérée qui ondulait paresseusement au-dessus de leur tête, guidant Angel à travers le dédale des immeubles.

**xXx**

« Ici ?

- Apparemment », répondit Lorne avec circonspection.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés au sommet d'une côte, à distance d'un bâtiment tout en longueur situé en contrebas. La piste d'Anna les avait menés un peu à l'extérieur du centre ville, dans la rue calme d'un quartier distingué.

Une homme promenant son chien les salua avec méfiance et poursuivit son chemin. Le visage dissimulé par le col relevé de son manteau, Lorne observait le vestige énergétique laissé par Anna. Il formait un nuage violet compact et substantiel devant ses yeux. Il n'y avait pas d'erreur possible, elle se trouvait ici. Dans ce bâtiment.

« Je vois des gardes », nota Angel.

Tous regardèrent vers la porte principale. Deux gardes armés patrouillaient devant l'entrée avec la rigide efficacité propre aux hommes rompus aux exercices de l'armée.

« Vous ai-je précisé que ceux qui nous ont attaqué semblaient être des mercenaires ? Et des bons, murmura Lorne en massant sa joue tuméfiée. C'est vrai que je ne suis pas un Champion, mais ils ont enlevé Anna sous mon nez aussi facilement que notre Cordélia subtiliserait à une autre cliente un sac à main de chez Hermès en soldes.

- C'est vrai que je suis douée pour ça, admit la jeune femme d'un ton ravi.

- Non, tu n'as pas fait mention des mercenaires. Y a-t-il autre chose que tu aurais oublié de nous dire ?

- Mis à part qu'ils doivent avoir un mage combattant avec eux, je ne vois pas…

- Résumons, dit Angel en se retournant. Ta petite amie est dans ce bâtiment…

- Ce n'est pas ma petite amie, soupira Lorne d'un air accablé.

- … dont on ignore l'usage, continua Angel sans se préoccuper de l'interruption du démon, entourée de mercenaires dont on ne connaît ni le nombre, ni la force de frappe.

- Avec peut-être un mage, compléta Wesley.

- Avec peut-être un mage, confirma le vampire. Une idée, quelqu'un ?

- Et si on appelait Gunn ? suggéra Cordélia.

- Excusez-moi, mais tergiverserons-nous encore longtemps avant de partir à la recherche d'Anna ? Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, cette histoire me tient particulièrement à cœur, intervint Lorne d'un ton sec.

- Parce que c'est ta petite amie », conclut Angel en hochant la tête d'un air entendu.

Pour toute réponse, Lorne ouvrit sa portière et sortit du véhicule. Il fit quelques pas en direction du building en faisant tournoyer sa hache avec dextérité.

« Et mer… », grinça le vampire entre ses dents.

Il sortit à son tour de la voiture et rattrapa l'Hôte.

« Et que vas-tu faire exactement ? Te pointer à l'entrée et leur demander où se trouve Anna et si tu peux aller lui dire bonjour ?

- Vu l'heure, ce serait plutôt bonsoir, mio care.

- Tu fais de la sémantique.

- C'est toujours plus élégant que des contrepèteries.

- Hôte ! »

Agacé, Lorne se retourna et son regard croisa celui du vampire. Angel se rapprocha de lui à pas lents, les mains tendues en avant en signe d'apaisement.

« Nous ne savons pas suffisamment de choses sur cet endroit. On ne peut pas débouler là-dedans sans avoir un plan.

- Oh, allez Angel, intervint Cordélia qui s'était approchée, comme si tu n'avais pas récemment été obsédé par une fille au point de te mettre sciemment en danger…

- Je ne suis pas obsédé ! s'exaspéra Lorne.

- Si tu parles de Buffy, je…

- Darla ! Je te parle de Darla, gros nigaud, rétorqua la jeune femme. Tu refuses toujours aux autres le droit de faire les mêmes bêtises que toi.

- Foncer tête baissée dans cet endroit nous mettra tous en danger. Mon… »

Il inspira et choisit ses mots avec attention.

« … _histoire_ avec Darla ne concernait que moi et ne vous a pas porté préjudice.

- Si on exclut toutes les fois où tu nous a laissés aller seuls au combat, Wesley et moi, parce que môssieur baguenaudait avec sa douce au pays des rêves… J'ai failli mourir, et Gunn aussi, dans ce combat contre Divak ! Et où étais-tu, toi ? siffla Cordélia.

« Les enfants… »

Lorne les regardait avec effarement.

« Vous croyez vraiment que le moment est bien choisi pour vos querelles ?

- J'étais arrivé à temps pour vous sauver cette fois-ci, plaida Angel, penaud.

- C'était grâce à Wes, trancha Cordélia d'un air revêche.

- Dites, on s'intéresse à mon problème ? insista Lorne en haussant la voix. J'ai une idée : Angelito va capturer l'un des gardes et nous allons le faire chanter.

- Des mercenaires surentrainés ne cèderont sûrement pas au chantage, assura Wesley.

- Pas du chantage, trésor, répondit Lorne en soupirant. On le fait chanter. Littéralement. »

Il se désigna d'un geste théâtral.

« Allo ? C'est mon métier, je lis l'aura des gens quand ils chantent…

- C'est vrai ! s'exclama Wesley. Ainsi nous saurions ce qui nous attend à l'intérieur ! C'est une très bonne idée.

- Et je me félicite de l'avoir eue, approuva Lorne. Et maintenant, si Angel voulait bien procéder à l'enlèvement dudit garde, ça ferait avancer le schmilblick.

- Regardez… chuchota le vampire en interrompant Lorne d'un geste.

Une porte située en retrait, sur le côté de la bâtisse, s'ouvrit pour laisser sortir un homme vêtu d'une longue blouse médicale verte. Il fit quelques pas en dehors du bâtiment, baissa son masque chirurgical et alluma une cigarette.

L'équipe le regarda fumer et marcher en rond, comme s'il cherchait à se dégourdir les jambes.

« Angel… », commença Lorne.

Il se tourna vers le vampire dont le visage s'était métamorphosé. Deux yeux jaunes le fixèrent et il sourit, dévoilant ses canines effilées.

« J'y vais », dit-il en se fondant dans la nuit.

**xXx**

Le démon Karathmamanyuhg réchauffait ses longues mains griffues en les frottant lentement l'une contre l'autre. Il prit une bouffée de sa cigarette entre ses lèvres desséchées et en retint la fumée quelques secondes avant de l'exhaler dans un soupir de lassitude.

Dix opérations cet après-midi, c'était trop. Depuis qu'il travaillait pour ses nouveaux clients, son rythme de travail était devenu insupportable. Il envisageait sérieusement de se syndiquer.

Il tira une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette et apprécia la saveur astringente de la nicotine qui se répandait dans sa bouche.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'un patient avant de finir sa journée. Il fouilla machinalement dans sa poche et effleura du bout des doigts la petite fiole contenant la poudre de Krill indispensable au bon déroulement de sa dernière intervention.

Le bruit proche d'une branche craquante le fit sursauter et il s'approcha des arbres qui bordaient la clinique, l'œil aux aguets. Il scruta avec anxiété l'obscurité épaisse qui s'étalait devant lui, ses doigts fins jouant nerveusement avec la cigarette incandescente.

Une main se plaqua sur sa bouche avec force et il se sentit tiré en arrière contre un corps puissant.

« Un seul son et tu es mort », lui dit une voix grave.

Un vampire. Il puait la Mort. Il détestait les vampires. Indociles et caractériels, ils s'évertuaient toujours à n'en faire qu'à leur tête, quelles qu'en soient les conséquences. On ne pouvait rien tirer de bon d'un vampire.

La meilleure manière qu'avait un vampire de se rendre utile était d'être répandu sur les routes verglacées en hiver.

Nonobstant ses convictions, il hocha la tête avec prudence pour signifier au suceur de sang qu'il avait compris la menace.

« Parfait », entendit-il avant de recevoir un coup dans la nuque qui l'étourdit.

Il sentit vaguement qu'on le soulevait et l'emportait.

Ses collègues allaient sans doute l'attendre longtemps pour la prochaine opération.

Son employeur serait furieux.

**xXx**

« Tu n'étais pas obligé de l'assommer… »

Cordélia fit la moue en observant le hideux démon avachi contre un arbre.

« Je l'ai à peine touché », grogna Angel, contrarié.

Il s'approcha et secoua la créature décharnée qui flottait dans ses vêtements verts de bloc opératoire.

« Qui aurait envie de se faire soigner par ça… grimaça Cordélia avec dégoût.

- Les Karathmamanyuhg sont de puissants guérisseurs, dit Lorne en se caressant le menton. Cela voudrait dire que ce bâtiment est un hôpital. Pourquoi y avoir conduit Anna ?

Il se pencha vers le prisonnier et lui toucha le front, laissant un peu de son pouvoir filtrer vers lui. Le démon ouvrit immédiatement les yeux et regarda l'équipe avec terreur.

« Que me voulez-vous ? dit-il d'une voix aigue. Je vous préviens, je n'ai pas d'argent !

- C'est le monde à l'envers, chuchota Cordy. C'est nous les gentils et c'est le démon hideux qui a peur…

- Chante, dit simplement Lorne.

- Quoi ? »

Le regard du Karathmamanyuhg passa rapidement d'Angel à Lorne, puis revint sur Angel.

« Chante, répéta le vampire en lui montrant les crocs.

- Chanter quoi ? demanda le démon d'un air misérable.

- Peu importe mon mignon, tant que tu évites Mariah Carey.

- J'aime Mariah Carey ! », s'offusqua Cordélia.

Le chirurgien prit une inspiration et, d'une voix de crécelle, laissa de faibles notes sortir de sa bouche tremblotante.

« Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way ! Oh what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh… »

Lorne détourna les yeux et se redressa pour fixer le bâtiment avec intensité. Il coupa d'un geste le démon dans sa litanie hiémale.

« C'est bon, dit-il à mi-voix. Elle est bien là. Seule l'entrée principale est gardée. Il n'y a que du personnel de soin à l'intérieur.

- Et comment fait-on pour entrer ?

- Par la porte latérale. Le Père Noël a un pass, répondit Lorne en désignant leur captif du pouce.

**xXx**

Le couloir aseptisé qui s'étendait devant eux était désert et silencieux. Les néons courant le long du plafond éclairaient les murs d'une lueur jaunâtre, donnant l'impression que le bâtiment puisait son énergie d'un groupe électrogène. Une odeur entêtante de désinfectant tentait vainement de dissimuler la puanteur du sang et de la mort.

Et de la magie.

Lorne inspira à fond et étouffa un éternuement.

« Chut ! », le réprimanda Cordélia en posant son index sur ses lèvres.

Des portes en verre opaque ponctuaient le corridor des deux côtés, à intervalles réguliers. Lorne s'arrêta devant l'une d'elle et l'ouvrit sans cérémonie.

« Hôte ! », s'exclama Angel d'une voix étouffée.

- Du calme, mio care. Il n'y a personne de conscient ici », répondit le démon avec assurance.

Il poussa la porte et entra dans une petite pièce plongée dans l'obscurité. Un lit d'hôpital occupait les deux tiers du volume de la chambre. A sa tête se trouvaient des appareils électroniques médicaux qui ronronnaient légèrement dans la quiétude de la pièce. Un soufflet se gonflait et se vidait avec la régularité d'un métronome. Lorne s'approcha du lit et grimaça en découvrant ce qui y reposait.

« Un vampire, murmura-t-il à l'adresse de ses amis restés en retrait.

- Un vampire ? »

Angel le rejoignit et regarda la créature alitée et inconsciente. Déformé par la métamorphose vampirique, son visage était une parodie grotesque de face humaine des os épais et proéminents saillaient sous la peau grisâtre. Des lèvres tronquées, retroussées sur les gencives, exhibaient d'énormes crocs jaunes et pointus, entre lesquels le tube du respirateur artificiel se frayait difficilement un chemin jusqu'à la gorge. A la place du nez se creusait un trou béant au fond duquel se devinait de la chair sèche et putréfiée.

« Primus…, murmura Angel avec dégoût.

- Un ami à toi ? demanda Lorne.

- C'est un vieux vampire. Très vieux et très puissant. Il a toujours prétendu être le tout premier vampire de l'histoire et le revendique à travers le nom qu'il s'est choisi. Je ne l'ai rencontré qu'une fois ou deux au cours de ma vie et je n'ai jamais eu envie de faire plus ample connaissance. Que fait-il ici ? Est-il captif ?

- Il est ici de son plein gré, chuchota Lorne. Tu as remarqué, bien sûr, que nous étions dans une clinique ?

- Une clinique ? Pour démons ?

Lorne hocha la tête. Il se dirigea au pied du lit et décrocha le bloc-notes contenant le dossier du vampire. Il le parcourut rapidement des yeux.

« Il est ici pour une chirurgie dentaire, dit-il en feuilletant distraitement les quelques pages.

- C'est une blague ?

- Non, trésor. Ton vampire senior s'est fait poser un dentier… »

Tous deux regardèrent Primus avec incrédulité.

« Tu crois que, si je vis assez longtemps, je finirai par ressembler à ça ? Tous les vieux vampires que j'ai connus ne se donnaient plus la peine de reprendre un visage humain. Je crois que le Maître avait même oublié comment faire.

- C'est une question de choix Angelito. C'est à toi de décider de ce que tu veux être.

- Ce n'est pas si simple, Hôte », soupira Angel.

Il se pencha vers la créature séculaire. La peau parcheminée semblait dure comme la pierre. Ses traits n'avaient plus rien d'humain, comme si l'âge l'avait rendu encore plus maléfique qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Angel recula brusquement en étouffant un cri. Le vampire avait ouvert des yeux striés de sang et un feulement contenu s'échappait de sa bouche, éparpillant d'épaisses gouttes de sang sur les draps.

Sans réfléchir, Lorne leva sa hache et l'abattit sur le cou de Primus, le tranchant net. L'étonnement tordit les traits du vampire dans une expression comique le temps d'une seconde, puis il disparut dans une volute de poussières.

Lorne regarda sa hache, hébété.

« Qu'ai-je fait ?

- Tu as tué le plus vieux vampire du monde. Félicitations, le complimenta Angel en lui donnant une solide tape sur l'épaule.

- Je ne voulais pas, je…

- Personne ne le regrettera, tu sais…, promit son ami.

- Sauf peut-être les propriétaires de cette clinique, marmonna Lorne, mal à l'aise.

- Je te rappelle que nous sommes venus leur reprendre ton amie et que nous avons assommé un de leurs chirurgiens. Ils n'ont d'ores et déjà plus aucune sympathie pour nous. »

Lorne ferma les yeux et inspira profondément.

« Tu as raison. Sortons d'ici avant que je ne pense trop aux conséquences de ce que je viens de faire. »

Ils regagnèrent le couloir pour rejoindre le reste du groupe. Wesley était entré dans une autre chambre et lisait avec attention le dossier du démon qui dormait dans le lit.

« C'est fascinant ! s'extasia-t-il. Tous ces démons en convalescence opératoire ! Ici, un Dragnak qui s'est fait greffer un second estomac.

- Oui, nous venons juste de croiser un vampire édenté…, dit Lorne sur le ton de la conversation. Ce qui ne l'a pas empêché de mordre la poussière, si je peux oser le jeu de mots. »

Wesley reposa le bloc-notes au pied du lit et leva les yeux vers Lorne et Angel.

« Fascinant ! répéta-t-il, enjoué.

- Tu t'émerveilleras plus tard, répondit Angel. Je n'aime pas cet endroit. Nous devrions trouver Anna et sortir d'ici le plus vite possible.

- J'adhère à ce plan, approuva Lorne. Le Karathmamanyuhg n'était pas en charge d'Anna mais il a entendu dire qu'une humaine avait été transférée dans le bloc C, chambre 12.

- Et nous sommes dans le bloc A, dit Cordélia en entrant dans la chambre à son tour. Berk… c'est quoi ce truc ?

- Un Dragnak ! répondit Wesley avec allégresse. Il se fait greffer un second estomac !

- Pourquoi, il n'est pas assez gros comme ça ? », commenta Cordy en avisant la monstruosité adipeuse qui se répandait sur le lit comme une coulée de slime.

- Comment va-t-on au bloc C ? demanda Angel en regardant l'Hôte.

- Il faut passer par le couloir réservé au personnel. Nous pourrions y faire de mauvaises rencontres, les informa Lorne.

- Et il n'y a pas d'autre accès ?

- Pas depuis ici.

- Alors on improvisera, répondit Angel d'un ton prosaïque. Comme toujours. »

Ils rejoignirent le corridor. De larges portes battantes fermaient l'accès au reste du bâtiment. Le démon passa le badge volé au chirurgien sur un capteur pour déverrouiller le passage.

Angel poussa l'une des lourdes portes et ils se retrouvèrent dans un nouveau couloir menant à un croisement.

Ils avancèrent prudemment jusqu'à l'intersection en jetant des coups d'œil indiscrets dans les chambres devant lesquelles ils passaient.

« Mais c'est quoi cet endroit ? demanda Cordy à mi-voix.

- Une annexe de Wolfram & Hart, répondit Lorne.

- Et quand comptais-tu nous le dire ? siffla Angel, surpris et mécontent.

- Désolé. Je le tiens de notre ami, dehors. »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Anna travaille pour eux également. Ça m'était sorti de la tête en passant à la déchiqueteuse. Maintenant que j'y repense, je trouve la coïncidence un peu grosse à avaler.

- On y réfléchira plus tard.

- Oui, par exemple quand nous serons sortis de la maison de l'horreur, suggéra Cordy. Cet endroit me fout les jetons.

- Chut ! »

Angel les fit stopper à la limite du coin de mur et leur intima d'un geste de se plaquer contre la paroi.

« La nuit s'annonce longue. Tu as vu le tableau des admissions ?

- Aperçu seulement, répondit une voix grave et éraillée. Tu crois que le vieux Primus va encore nous boulotter un interne ?

- Un jour, il va y laisser son dentier ! »

Un rire rocailleux précéda les deux créatures encapuchonnées qui passèrent devant l'équipe. Ils flottaient, en lévitation, à une dizaine de centimètres du sol et avançaient avec lenteur en faisant paresseusement onduler leurs mains devant eux. Lorne serra son arme plus fort, ses jointures blanches à force de crispation. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de calmer l'angoisse qui le taraudait. Que faisait Anna dans cette clinique pour démons et qu'avait-elle subi ? Il suivit des yeux les deux démons Pockla qui se dirigeaient vers une porte latérale. Ils pivotèrent dans un ensemble parfait et, perdant soudain toute matérialité, traversèrent la porte close.

Il sentit Cordélia sursauter à ses côtés et posa une main apaisante sur son épaule.

« Tout va bien trésor, chuchota-t-il, les Pockla naviguent en permanence entre deux dimensions.

- Wolfram & Hart ont des ressources que je n'aurais pas soupçonnées pour s'offrir les services de démons aussi puissants, s'étonna Wesley. Un Karathmamanyuhg et des Pockla… Qu'allons-nous encore découvrir ici ?

- Le moins possible, autant que faire se peut, soupira Lorne. Le bloc C est en face et la chambre d'Anna se trouve sur la droite après les portes battantes. Sortons-là d'ici et partons avant que quiconque ne s'aperçoive de notre présence. »

Ils traversèrent le couloir, attentifs au moindre bruit suspect. Angel s'étonna du peu de personnel qui errait dans les couloirs en regard de l'importance des personnalités démoniaques qui s'y trouvaient. Il aurait cru un tel endroit mieux surveillé. Difficile de croire à une heureuse coïncidence. Il n'imaginait pas que leur ennemi puisse être si négligent qu'il laisse ses clients les plus inestimables sous la surveillance de seulement deux gardes.

Il serra les dents. Il n'aimait pas ça. C'était bien trop facile.

Le second sas franchit, Lorne se retrouva au milieu d'un brouillard violet si opaque qu'il en devenait presque tangible. Il se précipita vers la porte qui se trouvait immédiatement sur la droite. Ses yeux cherchèrent le numéro de la chambre, et, rassuré, il posa la main sur la poignée. Il prit une courte inspiration et ouvrit la porte.

La petite chambre, faiblement éclairée, était plongée dans un silence à peine troublé par le son discret de la respiration régulière de son occupante. Le démon s'approcha du lit le cœur battant et contempla avec soulagement le visage d'Anna, profondément endormie. Ayant posé son arme à terre, il tendit la main vers elle et lui caressa doucement la joue, mesurant rétrospectivement l'angoisse qui l'avait étreint à l'idée insupportable de ne pas la retrouver à temps.

« C'est elle ? demanda Angel.

- Non, je me pâme toujours au chevet de la première humaine que je trouve », rétorqua Lorne d'un ton doux-amer.

Anna n'avait pas réagi à son contact. Son visage semblait encore plus pâle et amaigri dans le sommeil et ses yeux clos étaient enfoncés dans des orbites bleuies de cernes.

« Elle n'a pas l'air en forme, avisa Cordélia en se faufilant à ses côtés.

- Tu avais un haut rose. Tu l'as changé pour un bleu. J'ai des cornes. Mon nez a la taille et la couleur d'une pomme de terre vitelotte. Y a-t-il d'autres évidences que tu voudrais passer en revue ? maugréa le démon.

- Oh ! Qui est grognon à présent ? tiqua Cordélia en s'éloignant de lui.

- Hôte… commença Angel, mal à l'aise. Il y a quelque chose de bizarre… »

Il tendit la main en direction des jambes d'Anna et Lorne tourna la tête pour regarder ce que le vampire lui indiquait. Il écarquilla les yeux et posa une main tremblante à l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver la jambe gauche de la jeune femme. Sa paume atterrit sur le matelas sans rencontrer d'autre résistance.

D'une geste impatient, il releva le drap qui la couvrait et poussa un cri.

« Mon dieu… murmura Cordélia en se cachant les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que… dit Wesley d'une voix étouffée.

- Ils lui ont coupé la jambe ! s'affola Cordy.

Lorne secouait la tête lentement, médusé, refusant de croire ce qu'il voyait. Avec d'infinies précautions, il leva le drap plus haut, s'appliquant à ne pas dévoiler de la jeune femme plus que nécessaire et observa, stupéfait, le moignon parfaitement cicatrisé qui s'arrêtait peu avant le genou.

« Ça a l'air de dater d'il y a longtemps, objecta Wesley. Tu n'avais rien remarqué ? »

Lorne se tourna vers lui, troublé.

« Je ne me souviens pas de… Elle n'avait pas de béquilles, elle se déplaçait normalement… »

Il ferma les yeux et tenta de calmer sa respiration affolée. Il passa la main sur son visage défait. Se pouvait-il qu'il soit passé à côté d'un handicap aussi important ?

« Je me serais rendu compte d'un tel problème, marmonna-t-il d'une voix où perçait l'incertitude. Sans parler de le sentir dans son aura. Une amputation laisse une cicatrice à l'âme. »

Il se tourna vers l'entrée de la chambre et son ton se durcit.

« Sortons-là d'ici. Elle n'y est pas en sécurité, et nous non plus.

- Et pour sa jambe, que fait-on ? »

Le visage fermé, Lorne se pencha sans dire un mot et glissa son bras droit sous les omoplates d'Anna. Il la souleva légèrement et, de sa main restée libre, entoura ses épaules nues avec le drap fin qui la recouvrait. Il la tint contre lui et glissa son autre bras sous son genou droit. Il sentait son souffle dans son cou et trembla légèrement en se redressant pour la porter sans guère d'effort. Sans genou sur lequel prendre appui, sa cuisse gauche se laissa tomber et déséquilibra le fragile équipage. Lorne rajusta sa prise en grognant et la serra étroitement dans ses bras. Le corps menu de la jeune femme se lova intimement contre le sien, lui arrachant un gémissement d'aise inapproprié. Il baissa les yeux vers elle. Le drap blanc qui dissimulait la nudité d'Anna lui fit soudain l'impression d'un linceul dans lequel il l'aurait enveloppée. La lividité de sa peau ajoutait encore au tableau macabre que l'esprit bouleversé du démon lui soufflait sournoisement et il sentit l'urgence qu'il y avait à quitter cet endroit.

« Sortons-la d'ici », répéta-t-il d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique.

Il se dirigea vers la porte qu'il franchit en quelques pas. Wesley et Cordélia le suivirent aussitôt. Resté seul, Angel haussa les épaules et, contournant le lit, ramassa la hache de l'Hôte. Il la fit tourner lentement dans ses mains, appréciant la finesse des ciselures et le parfait équilibre des lames. La magie qui en émanait piqua ses doigts, comme si l'arme elle-même savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de la brandir et cherchait à se défendre. Il leva les yeux vers le couloir et poussa un soupir. Etait-il le seul à trouver tout ceci bien trop facile ?

Un cri strident le fit sursauter et il se précipita hors de la chambre.


End file.
